Kitsune and Kiva
by steinerdavion2183
Summary: My first ever Naruto X Kiva Crossover. The Kiva gang plus two Fangire hunters and Shizuka go to the Naruto Universe to go after some Neo and Rogue fangire that traveled there. Edited Chapter 5 Posted!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider series belongs to Shotaro Ishimori and TOEI, while Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. In no way I own these two titles. As always in my story this will be AU for the Kamen Rider Kiva with some ideas from Kiva World in Decade.

Authors Note 1: I don't know how you guys are going to react after learning of this. I have written another story while still leaving the rest hanging. I know, I know that I shouldn't do this, but this idea has been floating around in my head, and I just have to put it into writing. And Mio is alive in this, because I think Wataru and Mio would be a great couple.

Edited and Co-written with Ten-Faced Paladin

Kiva and Kitsune

Prologue

Daylight streamed into the bedroom through the window, and as the rays of the sun came across one of the figures of the bed, he finally stirred awake and sat up on the bed slowly not wanting to wake the person beside him. He then gazed at the soft peaceful face she wore when she was sleeping and smiled to himself.

One year ago, Mio was confirmed to be the new Queen of the Fangires and was forcibly engaged to the then current King, Wataru`s half-brother, Taiga. However, she had fallen in love with Wataru and did not wish to marry Taiga. In a desperate bid, she attacked Taiga and fled to Wataru. However, Taiga tracked her down despite his injuries and both brother`s fought. During the battle, Mio took a blow from Wataru which almost ended her life. A mistake Bishop would have rectified if Wataru had not leaped over the cliff after her rather than race down the long way. With the assistance of his mother Maya, the former Queen and Wataru`s mother, they managed to save Mio. It was something to be thankful for Wataru Kurenai, now King of all Fangires to have his Queen in his arms, which is one Mio Suzuki, now Kurenai beside him.

They first days of their relationship were not smooth ones for the pair. Mio and Wataru had quickly gotten married, so to prevent any more attempts on stealing Mio away. However, by marrying the Fangire Queen, Wataru had become the new King. A role he was capable of filling thanks to his powers of Kiva. Taiga was dethroned and very much enraged at how his supposed future wife and half-brother stole everything from him. The result was a short war between Wataru and his brother whilst Bishop enacted his own plans to overthrow the brothers and revive Taiga's father, the former King and a man who wasn't afraid of going to war with humanity, feeling Fangires were superior to humans in every way. However, Bishops plot managed to unite the brothers and allow them to reconcile with each other. In the aftermath of Bishop's plot, the way the Fangires were ruled swiftly changed.

The union between a pureblood Fangire and Fandiri was strange, but the two of them loved each other quite deeply, and even Wataru's own half brother, Taiga Nobori or Dark Kiva as he is known now, supported their union now. Though the loss of Bishop and Rook of the Checkmate Four was unavoidable due to their natures, they could eventually be replaced.

Even now, Fangires and humans have now started to coexist side by side in secret, with Wataru's order. It was proven to him that a Fangire can curb their instincts, due to his earlier meeting with the Frog Fangire, which was an acquaintance of his father in the past. Many Fangires were happy for the change, having fallen in love with humans during their lives and wishing no harm to befall them. Some of them of course are a bit rebellious, though he did manage to solve that problem by getting them to go after criminals instead of innocent people. Wataru didn't like anyone being turned into food, but at the very least the ones who were eaten by Fangires deserved it. There were still some nights he regretted not being able to stop the killing at Fangire hands, but something like that required time. More time than had already passed.

Most of the Fangires eventually relented and accepted the new ruling, though the few rogue ones were swiftly dealt with by either the Fangire Hunters under the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization, specifically the new couple of Nago and Megumi Keisuke. Nago was a friend and mentor of Wataru's who dons the mantle of Kamen Rider Rising IXA to combat out of control Fangires. Of course, Taiga and sometimes Wataru himself took care of those Rogue Fangires themselves. Higher in the hierarchy as they were, they had to remind people occasionally that it was Wataru's rule and it was going to be enforced whether they liked it or not.

As Wataru gently stroked his wife's face, Mio began to stir, and slowly opened her eyes. Her gaze then fell on the man with reddish brown hair, the man that she loved, so much so that he saved her from death itself by sacrificing some of his own Life Energy to save her. Not many husbands would do such an action for those they loved, even if many claimed they would. Smiling. Mio rubbed her eyes and sat up, before kissing her husband on the cheek. "Ohayo, Wataru-kun."

"Ohayo, Mi-chan…" Wataru replied in return, a soft blush on his face, which was mirrored by his wife's face. "It's been a year now, ne… since you recovered and we married in secret. It seems like yesterday that Bishop had tried to kill you, and I had to save your life."

Mio nodded and said. "Arigato to that, Wataru-kun…. Thanks to you and Maya-sama… I am able to be with you." She then hugged her husband. "It is a debt that I can never repay, anata…"

"Hush now, Mi-chan… we are family now, there's no need for that. Come on, let's go take a bath and then go for breakfast. Oka-san must have finished setting the table for our breakfast by now." Wataru said as he got out of bed.

Mio just smiled as she followed her husband towards the bathroom, though she had to put up with Kivat Bat the 3rd's presence, who would sometimes made some rather… perverted comments, which resulted him getting knocked out by a soap dish thrown by her. After that, Kivat quickly learned to keep his mouth shut but sometimes he would slip as he would tease his partner and not realize that Mio was nearby.

Once they came down for breakfast, they were treated by the sight of Maya, dressed in a housewife's uniform putting a simple breakfast of rice, grilled fish and juice and a bowl of miso soup for them. A regular morning for them…. That is if they didn't have some additional people there.

Wataru was surprised by the presence of four people, which was familiar to them. Nago and Megumi Keisuke, as well as Shizuka, his best friend, and of course, Taiga, his half-brother. "Minna… it is good to see you here. To be honest, I didn't expect you people to be here, though it is a pleasant surprise."

Megumi just smiled. "Ohayo, Wataru-kun…. I must say that I stand by my earlier judgment. You and Mio-chan do make a cute couple; don't you think so Nago-kun, Maya-san?"

Nago just nodded at his wife's comment, and said. "I agree, Wataru-kun… you two do make a perfect couple… though that does not mean that you can slack off training now, understand?" The last part was said in an amused tone, though he winced a little as he felt himself elbowed lightly in the gut by his wife.

Maya however giggled and said. "Indeed, Megumi-san… though I do wonder when these two are going to have a child? I do want some grandchildren to spoil after all." The last part was said in a dreamy sigh, and both Mio and Wataru blushed slightly, which led the people in the room to erupt in laughter.

Shizuka just smiled at the scene, and though she still felt a bit of jealousy towards Mio for snagging Wataru, she couldn't deny that what Megumi-san said was true. These two do make a cute couple.

Wataru then turned to Taiga and said. "Good to see you again, Nii-san… I trust that you had a fruitful year as well?"

Taiga smirked and said. "That I do, otouto… with the occasional occurrence of Rogue Fangires that refuses to adhere to our new laws, and those Neo-Fangire that keeps popping up now and then, it has been a good year."

The Neo-Fangires were a new group of Fangires who hailed from the future. Apparently Wataru's rule extended into the future and they did not like the way things were done. So, the Neo-Fangires came back to the past in hopes of changing things more towards their liking. They were strong, but not as strong as Kiva and his allies. If they were going to change the past, they were going to have a serious fight on their hands.

Wataru nodded and then said. "I see… that is good Nii-san… but I do suspect that you didn't come here just to see me and Oka-san now, do you?"

Taiga fell quiet for a moment, and then said. "You are quite perceptive, otouto… there is something that has been worrying me for some time? Have you noticed that it has been rather quiet lately? There are no Neo-Fangire appearances at all, something that has been going on since your son from the future dropped by half a year ago."

Wataru grinned slightly at the memory. During Nago and Megumi's wedding day, Masao, Wataru's son from the future, suddenly appeared. He was a loud person who didn't act like he was related to Wataru at all. He had come warning his father about the Neo-Fangires, just in time for the first assault on the world in hopes of changing the past. Thanks to Masao's knowledge of the Neo-Fangires, Wataru and the others weren't caught completely off guard and managed to defeat the Fangires from the future. However, while Masao had to return home, the Neo-Fangires weren't going to leave anytime soon.

Nago then looked thoughtful for a moment and then said. "Come to think of it, it does seem rather strange. Shima-san has also noticed the same thing as well, and apparently this phenomenon just started a week ago."

The former Fangire King nodded and said. "I concur with your analysis, Nago-san… and I had my subordinates in my company check things out. We have several men in the streets and such keeping an ear to the ground, listening for rumors of the Neo-Fangires' movements. What we heard was…disturbing."

"What have you heard Nii-san?" asked Wataru.

"The Neo-Fangires are starting to use their time travel abilities for other purposes," Taiga explained. "If what I was told is true, then some of those Neo-Fangires and some Rogue Fangires have begun transporting themselves to an alternate timeline of this world, one where no Fangires Hunters exist. It is our job to make sure the people at that timeline are protected from the menaces that are Neo-Fangires and Fangires that have gone rogue."

There was a unanimous nod from the group, all of them agreeing to Taiga's words. Wataru immediately stood up and addressed his friends and family, "Then we will depart immediately. I want everyone to gather what they need before heading out to Castle Doran."

"Good thing I already packed then," Shizuka grinned, hefting a rather oversized backpack up from beneath the table. "Kivat-kun told me all about what Taiga learned so I had time to get ready!

Wataru blinked at his young friend, "Shizuka-chan.? Are you sure you want to go? I mean, it is going to be dangerous... I don't want you to get hurt."

Shizuka just smiled. Wataru will always be Wataru… still the same sweet, kind and gentle person he always is, even after he was married. "It is alright, Wataru-kun… I can take care of myself. Besides, it is my summer vacation right now, I already told my Oka-san that I am spending my vacation at a friend's place."

Maya just smiled at the human girl that had befriended her son before they were reunited. She was perky, cheerful and friendly, and she liked the girl the instant they met, and she already considered the girl a surrogate daughter of some sort. "Don't worry, Shizuka-chan… I'll be close to you, so you don't have to worry, alright?" She said in a motherly tone.

Shizuka nodded and smiled cheerfully at the former Queen of the Fangires. "Hai, hai, Oka-sama…" The gesture sent warmth through the former Queen, and she hugged the younger human girl. It always overjoyed Maya to be treated like a mother rather than a Queen. Overtly so at times.

Taiga chuckled before shaking his head before speaking, "As much as this scene is touching, I would suggest we make haste. Wataru, is Castle Doran capable of getting us to that timeline? I know it can send individual people back in time, but can it do the same for itself?"

"Castle Doran is more than capable of accessing the Sands of Time," Wataru reassured his brother. "From there, it can go anywhere in time. I've done this myself in the past. We can do it." Turning to his friends, Wataru gained his regal stance again. "Now, let's all get prepared. Come to Castle Doran as soon as you are all ready. We can't afford to waste time."

There was an unanimous nod as the people gathered in the dining room left the house to make their own preparations, such as packing bags, and as for Taiga's case, with the help of Maya and Wataru chose the Jaguar Fangire and the Condor Fangire, due to their services to make sure that Fangires and humans coexist to be promoted to the position of Rook and Bishop of the Checkmate Four respectively. They would be able to keep the peace for the Fangire royalty while they were gone.

Three Hours Later…

The Kiva Group, including Shizuka and the two Fangire Hunters met in a secluded part of the local park, away from prying eyes as Castle Doran flew close towards the park and landed close to them.

Taiga turned to the group and said. "Is everyone ready to depart?" He was met with an unanimous nod, and Wataru looked up at Castle Doran and said. "Take us inside, Castle Doran."

The dragon roared out its agreement as a yellow orb enveloped the group, startling Shizuka and surprising Nago and Megumi as the orb was hoisted up and was sent into Castle Doran's mouth.

For the three humans that had never gone through this way before, it was slightly unnerving. All of them felt like they were about to be eaten by the dragon as they were brought into the living fortress. Although when they arrived, they were rather surprised to see themselves in a mansion like interior. Stunned, they made their way to the main rooms, torches lighting themselves as they walked deeper into the building.

Wataru smiled, reassuring his slightly nervous friends, "Shizuka-chan, Megumi-san, Nago-san… welcome to Castle Doran."

"So this is what the interior of Castle Doran looks like, pretty impressive, Wataru-kun." Megumi said as they were ushered to the main hall, where three people awaited.

"Wataru-sama…" A man greeted them, and Nago and Megumi as well as Shizuka noticed that the man had a stoic look and personality, which somehow fits him by the way he was dressed like the butler of the house.

"Oh Riki-san… good to see you. I take it that Ramon and Jiro are well?" Wataru said in a friendly tone to the last member of the Franken rance.

"Of course, Wataru-sama… I am well, though it is good to see that the current IXA is now more sensible than the first time you two first met." Jiro, the last member of the Wolfen race, and former member of the Blue Sky Organization as well as the past user for the IXA system commented.

Nago merely smirked at the man, while Ramon just said. "Ne, ne, ne, Wataru-sama, I suppose I have to prepare the rooms for more people now, right?" The last member of the Merman race said in his usual upbeat manner.

Wataru nodded and said. "Yes, Ramon-san…. I suppose you have to, though I am sorry for this. It is something that happened rather abruptly after all."

"No worries about that, Wataru-sama… I'll get to it right away." Ramon said cheerfully, while Riki followed his fellow Arms Monster to get the rooms prepared, while both Kivats were flitting around the castle, and occasionally flying around Shizuka, who giggled at their antics.

"Now that we are all here," Wataru spoke with a smile, "We should get going. There's no telling just how much damage that those Fangires have done already."

"Then we shouldn't waste any more time," Nago agreed.

Outside, as if on cue, the skies darkened slightly and a bluish white light shone through the clouds, forming a spotlight on Castle Doran. The monster castle's power was indeed impressive as its magic created its portal through the passages of time.

Taiga nodded as he viewed the portal through a window, clearly impressed. He then turned to his brother and said. "You know what to do, Wataru."

Wataru nodded as he said softly. "Iku yo, Castle Doran. Take us to the place that we are needed."

The living castle answered with a loud roar as it ascended, flying towards the source of the light and entered the clouds, and with a flash, the clouds cleared, and Castle Doran and its inhabitants were no longer to be seen.

End of Prologue

Authors Note 2: Well, this is my first EVER attempt at writing a Naruto x Kamen Rider Cross, so I don't know how this will turn out. My fics are almost always AU in nature, and sometimes diverging away from canon, so you have been warned. I seriously need some feedback for this, preferably by some of the senior writers in the Kamen Rider Genre or have done KR crossovers, especially Naruto x KR crossovers. Do let me know if I should continue this as well, thanks. Cheers for now guys. Hope to see your reviews soon!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider series belongs to Shotaro Ishimori and TOEI, while Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. In no way I own these two titles. As always in my story this will be AU for the Kamen Rider Kiva with some ideas from Kiva World in Decade.

Authors Note: Well, it seems that 2 seniors have reviewed my fic, and gave me their support. Thanks guys, for this… for it makes me want to write more of this. As for Zero's suggestion, I don't know if Naruto getting his own Kivat would be feasible, but I'll try to keep it in mind.

Edited and Co-written with Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 1

Dark clouds filled the air and a ray of light soon descended from the bank of clouds as Castle Doran soon descended from it and soon landed in the clearing in a deep forest. Well, it did land in the clearing but also succeeded in making the clearing that much bigger by crushing several of the trees which were unfortunate enough to be in the way when Doran made its landing.

Inside, the group of friends, family, and allies were slightly off balance by the sudden jostle, but otherwise fine from the rather incredible journey. Brushing so dust off of his sleeve, Wataru turned to his half-brother and said. "I think we have arrived Nii-san… so what do we do now?"

Taiga nodded and put his strategic mind to work. It only took him a moment before he decided to speak again. "I would suggest that we find out where we are now at, and try to fit in, before we start finding out where those rogue and Neo-Fangires went. Knowing them, they could be almost anywhere in this world undetected, and only your violin Blood Rose could give us an indication if there are any of them running about."

Wataru nodded and said. "So true… so, what do you say if we exit from Castle Doran and start to explore this place? It should provide us with information regarding the lay of the land, not to mention find out about the inhabitants about this world."

The group that was present nodded and soon, the Keisukes and the Kurenais, along with Maya, Taiga and Shizuka exited Castle Doran and made their way on foot towards the nearest settlement which was nearby.

They were of course surprised by the outlook of the village, which looked like some sort of rural fishing village, only that the state of this particular village was worse than the villages they knew back in Okinawa, where they once visited after Mio recovered.

More often than not, they had to give some sweets to some scruffy looking children who begged them food, something that Shizuka and Maya had in abundance. More than a few people tried to steal the jewelry or watches that the group wore. Sadly, a few of the thieves were just children who looked so hungry they were liable to do anything. After discreetly asking around town, they found out that they were in Wave Country, a part of Water Country which was of course one of the main Elemental Countries. From the information they received from some of the impoverished people in return for food, there were five main countries known as Earth, Lightning, Fire, Water, and Wind. There were many small countries like Wave, but no country could stand against the five most prosperous nations.

The reason for the current poverty around the group was because Wave Country was currently under the control of one crooked businessman called Gato who owned a major shipping company, who monopolized trade, leaving Wave Country in shambles while he got richer off the few trade companies in Wave who could afford to pay his ridiculous fees. A man named Tazuna, who was a master bridge builder here, had started building a bridge in order to break Gato's hold over Wave, but time and time again, people who helped build the bridge were killed or executed by the ronin mercenaries that Gato had hired to keep Wave under his thumb. There was also a rumor that Gato had hired some ninja from the nearby Hidden Mist Village, or better known as Kirigakure no Sato. Recently though, Gato was also rumored to have found strong allies in some newcomers, who the people believed, were monsters in disguise.

That last piece of news alarmed the Kiva group, which led them to believe that they might have found some of the rogue or Neo-Fangire that had fled to this timeline. But they kept this piece of news to themselves, while they probed for more information. They did not want to cause panic in the people or worse, bring even more despair to their lives by confirming their fears about monsters.

They also found out that this world was a world that was full with ninjas, something that they knew existed during the Feudal Era in Japan, and there were five major ninja villages, as well as a few minor ones. However, it was believed that the ninjas of this timeline had much greater power than the assassins of Japans ancient past did. They reputedly had the power to shape elements, cast illusions, and even create instant clones. The biggest news in the poor town turned out that Tazuna had actually managed to hire a ninja team from Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village, which was situated in the Land of Fire.

After finding out what they could, the group of allies' convened in the town square, a pitiful looking place which was just dirt path and more despairing people who were out of work, money, and even hope. Taiga cast a sad glance at the people before he turned to the group and said. "Well, it seems that we have found out quite a lot today… though it does seem that we have found clues that there might be some Fangire present in this vicinity."

Nago nodded, the down atmosphere affecting even his stoic demeanor, "Indeed, Taiga-kun… though I do feel that I feel curious about the ninjas in this world. Why don't we try and seek them out, and find out more about them? It would give us an even better insight into this world we are now in."

Wataru looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying. "I concur with Nago-san's opinion, Nii-san. Who knows, we might be able to find out more about the Fangires about this Tazuna person. He seems to be the person in charge here, and he might have more information that we can use."

Even Maya and Mio added their own comments, as well as Megumi, who agreed with their partners' opinions, which was also added by affirmative comments by both Kivats, who was perched on Shizuka's shoulders.

"Then it is settled then, we shall look for this Tazuna person, and if we have a chance, we try and find these ninjas that he hired." Taiga replied, and the Kiva group strode towards where Tazuna's house, only to find it empty. Feeling puzzled why this was so, they were about to find out where the man had gone, when they heard a commotion. It was a fair distance away, but to those of Fangire descent, it was more than enough to hear.

Following the noise to the source, they found the bridge which would supposedly save the people of Wave from Gato. It was shrouded in a thick cloud of fog, but the people who were there didn't care as they marched in bravely. Quickly catching up, the Kiva group discovered that it was the grandson of Tazuna, Inari, who rallied everyone together to get rid of Gato's influence once and for all. Inari had rallied them by telling them that the ninjas that Gato hired were fighting the Konoha team and that it was now or never if they wanted to be free from their depression. True to his word, there were several figures fighting others a fair distance from the mob. The members of the group who were Fangires or even part Fangire could sense the powerful energies which coursed through the bodies of the ninjas.

This was the chance the close friends were waiting for.

On the bridge, Kakashi cursed to himself as he looked at the odds stacked against his team. He was low on chakra, having to use his Sharingan for quite some time against Zabuza, not to mention using his Raikiri, which drained him even further. Zabuza had killed Gato, and the people's efforts, not to mention Naruto and his use of Kage Bunshin managed to scare off all of Gato's thugs…. With the exception of the three men standing in front of him.

All of them were dressed strangely, and their chakra was of an abnormal color, which was multi-colored. Normal chakra of any kind was supposed to be blue, but these three had a rainbow of colors and it made the Jounin uneasy. Any doubt of them being human was quickly confirmed as he saw some kind of markings creep up their necks, almost looking like stained glass. At first he thought it was like the Curse Seal he had heard the missing-nin Orochimaru liked to use, but that was before the trio revealed their true forms, which were monsters.

One looked like a humanoid stag beetle, with smooth indigo skin and fierce looking pincers on its head and arms. The next one looked like a humanoid scorpion with a wicked looking tail like appendage around its belt, and the same ornament which adorned its face. The last one looked something like a bull, only with onyx colored skin, and wicked horns that protruded from its head. All three of them had a pitch black skin, but also what looked like stained glass growing out of their bodies and acting like natural armor. They were also quite fearsome-looking, making them look that much more intimidating.

Even the normally hyperactive Naruto was shocked for a moment, and though he tried to hold him off with his army of Kage Bunshin, the monsters were too strong and his army was soon depleting with an alarming rate. Groups of clones tried to mob the monsters, but each group was blown away. The beetle monster seemed almost uncaring of the bodies collecting on him as he ripped through them like tissue paper. The scorpion monster's tail uncoiled from around its waist and lazily cut its attackers into ribbons while the bull monster just smashed entire groups away with its superhuman strength.

"Kuso! What the heck are these things?!" Naruto cried out in exasperation as he moved back to where Kakashi was holding point. "Kakashi-sensei, do you…?" He was about to ask, when Kakashi raised his hand.

"No, Naruto…" Kakashi said wearily. With Sasuke down and Sakura emotionally unfit to fight much of anything with what happened to her crush, it seemed it was down to himself and Naruto to fight off these monsters. "I don't know what these things are, though I do suspect these three are three 'monsters' that Gatou had hired. Even with my Kage Bunshin and yours, I think that we can only slow them down, for I do not know how to defeat these things. But don't worry Naruto… I will protect you and the others, as I promised, even if it means losing my life."

Naruto was slowly trying back to hold back his tears. While Kakashi was known as someone that is perennially late, which was rather obvious by the many times his sensei was late for meetings, he could tell that the one-eyed Jounin somehow cared about him for some reason that the man did not want to tell him just yet. Still, for Naruto, who had been neglected and outright mistreated by almost everyone around him, it was a very moving gesture.

Just as he was about to say something, a voice broke through their thoughts. "I do not think that is necessary, ninja-san… we will take care of this."

Both Kakashi and Naruto looked towards the origin of the voice and saw some people walking towards them. Four of them seemed to be couples, and then there was a young man with slightly spiky black hair who was the one that spoke. There was of course a woman, dressed like a housewife, and a girl that looked like a civilian. Then there were two mechanical bat like creatures who were flitting around two of the males as well.

Kakashi was a bit wary, since through his Sharingan, he managed to see that two of the females and one male had the same multicolored chakra that the monsters had, though one of the young men had a mixture of blue and multicolored chakra, which intrigued him. "Who are you people?" He asked warily. "And what are your connections with those monsters over there?" He said, gesturing to the Fangires who were agitated at the sight of the group.

"Who we are will be explained later when we have dealt with them first, ninja-san…. But they are not monsters…" The older looking man with black hair said. "And they are called Fangires… the ones we have come to exterminate."

The males of the group spoke with the girls with the group, and three of them moved towards Kakashi. One was a girl with long brown hair, and one is the older woman that was dressed like a housewife. Both of them walked with grace, which made Kakashi felt like he was in the presence of nobility of some sort. There was also the shorter girl, which also had light brown hair, which stayed close to the housewife looking woman.

The woman with a housewife's uniform made their way to Kakashi, and said in a rich and aristocratic tone, though it was laced with warmth as well, which made Kakashi blush slightly. "Rest for a moment, ninja-san, my sons and their friends will take care of this soon enough. Fighting Fangires is not for everybody, and I sense that even if you do want to fight, you are in no condition to do so."

Kakashi nodded rather reluctantly, feeling that his current chakra level would not help him even if he had to fight anyway. Naruto however, protested slightly. "Hey! I am still able to fight you know! Let me at them, and I'll show you what I can do!"

Maya just smiled at the blonde haired ninja's loud attitude. It was an exact opposite of what her sons would have acted, though she was feeling curious about the whisker marks that marked the ninja's chin. Not to mention that she sensed a great power that was hidden deep inside of the child. It was slumbering right now, but Maya felt that should it awaken, it would have enough power to rival the Mazoku, or even be more powerful than it. "I am sure that you could, ninja-san…" Her voice was gentle and matronly this time as she smiled at him. "But those monsters are not easily defeated, and none of you have the experience to fight against them. My sons and their friends however, have been fighting them for quite some time now, and have more experience. Now, why don't you rest here with me, and watch the battle. Perhaps you might even be able to learn something."

Even Mio added in her two cents to the conversation. "Maya-kaasan is right, ninja-san… my husband is here, so just rest and watch as they defeat the monsters." She said with a friendly smile on her face, and even Shizuka did the same.

Naruto for once was feeling confused. All his life, he had been hated for some reason, and shunned by society. But these strangers actually gave him a feeling of warmth and friendliness, and that was something that is new to him. Granted, they didn't know about the Kyuubi within him like most of Konoha did, but even strangers in Wave were quick to dismiss him. Feeling someone immediately greet him with kindness after just meeting him was a very new experience, never mind that it seemed very out of place in the battle which was about to commence. Feeling no urge to argue, Naruto huffed and then walked to where Maya was and plopped down in front of her. "Alright then, but if your sons are in trouble, I'll pull their bacons out of the fire, dattebayo!"

Both Maya and Mio, and even Shizuka just giggled at the blonde's antics, which reminded them somehow like either a young son to Maya, or a bratty, but adoring younger brother to both Mio and Shizuka.

All their eyes were now turned towards the events that were currently going on the bridge.

Wataru and Taiga looked at the three Fangires that were standing before them with grim expressions on their faces. Taiga was the first to speak. "Scorpion, Stagbeetle, and Bull Fangires! I would like you three to explain yourselves regarding your actions. Why have you allied yourself with the Neo Fangire!?"

The Bull Fangire, which was the leader of the group just laughed and said. "Explain ourselves? Why should we explain ourselves to you, _King-_sama?" The last part was said with a sarcastic sneer, and the two Fangires also snorted derisively. "You are also no longer King, and do not have the right to ask us for explanations for our actions."

"Perhaps my brother is no longer King…" Wataru said firmly. "But I am, and so, you will have to explain yourselves to me instead. Why have you not kept with the laws that I and my brother have made? Why do you persist on feeding on humans, when we can coexist with them? Answer me."

The three Fangires laughed even louder and sneered at Wataru. "Hmph… you don't impress me, _King-sama…_" The Bull Fangire once again sneered at Wataru. "You are a weak King, and it shows by making that ridiculous rule of yours. No doubt it is because you are a mere Fandiri, a half-breed with human ancestry. It is in our natures to feed on Life Energy, King-sama… and not coexist with humans, who are merely cattle, our food to feed on! We would never submit to your ridiculous ideas of peaceful coexistence with humans! At least the Neo-Fangire have the right idea… that is why we are with them! We shall defeat you, King-sama… and usher in a new era where Fangires will rule this world!"

Wataru sighed and said. "I see… so that is your decision. It is regrettable then, that I and my comrades will have to destroy you. I cannot permit your foul plans to come into fruit. As King, I judge you to have broken the laws of our kind deliberately, and pronounce you traitors to our race… be prepared for a swift death, for the penalty of breaking the law… is death."

With that, the fighters of the Kiva group took up their battle stances, as a thick tension enveloped the air. The true battle was about to begin… and it does not bode well for the three rogue Fangires for their fate was certain… and they will not leave this battlefield alive.

End of Chapter 1

Author's Note 2: Well, this is the first chapter and I decided to take a different take on when the Kiva gang arrived, which is the end of the Wave Arc, but before Team 7 returns to Konoha. To be honest, I have read many fics that bashes Team 7, and while I do agree that some of those stories are good, I am not going to do so in my fic for personal reasons, and I believe all of Team 7 is redeemable in one way or another.

Second thing I want to highlight is that I may consider getting Maya to adopt Naruto to be her godson or something, just an idea for now though. Tell me what you think about it.

As for pairings, I don't know if I want to make pairings yet, but I do have an interesting idea about a pairing between Jiro and the female Inuzukas (specifically Tsume and Hana). Do let me know what you all think for now.

That's all for now, and tune in for the next chapter, which will feature between the Kiva Gang's first battle in the Narutoverse, and the return to Konoha for the Kiva Group and Team 7. Cheers for now, y'all!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider series belongs to Shotaro Ishimori and TOEI, while Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. In no way I own these two titles. As always in my story this will be AU for the Kamen Rider Kiva with some ideas from Kiva World in Decade.

Author's Note 1: Well it seems for now that my fic is fairly well received, so I think I am progressing on the right track, and I am thankful for that. But on a more personal note, I hope you readers out there, especially my seniors, do keep a look out for any possible blunders that I may make in writing this fic. Please kindly point them out for me, so that I can improve even further as a writer. Thanks.

Edited and Co-written by Ten Faced Paladin

Chapter 2

The air was tense as Wataru proclaimed his ruling against the three Fangires which had so blatantly broken his laws. Breaking it was treason and traitors were sentenced to death. An execution the three fighters were about to carry out. Taiga, Nago and Wataru faced the three Fangires, while analyzing their opponent's strengths. Taiga then said. "These three are of low to medium rank Fangires, Nago-san…otouto… I don't think Rising IXA and Emperor Form are needed in this battle, wouldn't you say?"

Nago nodded and said. "Indeed, Taiga-san… but enough talk… let's get this show on the road, shall we? I think I shall get the ball rolling, so to speak." He then took out a gauntlet like device, which was white with gold lines running in parallel lines. "READY" A mechanical voice sounded from the gauntlet, surprising the Konoha ninja present. Nago then raised his left palm and pressed the gauntlet to the palm and then said. "Henshin!"

He then slipped the gauntlet like object to a white belt on his waist, and the same mechanical voice cried. "FIST ON". A golden silhouette version of armor projected itself from the belt before enveloping Nago's body, forming itself on his body. It was a white armor with golden rims, with a black bodysuit and its helmet was knight-like in shape, with a horizontal cross shape and a small jewel on the center. All in all, a knight like armor had formed on Nago Keisuke, turning him into Kamen Rider IXA in Save Mode.

The jewel in the middle of the helmet glowed before the cross-like faceplate opened up, revealing a bug-like facemask with red eyes, and golden horns on its head. A corona of flames followed its appearance, blinding the Fangires for a moment, and driving them back due to the heat that was emitted during the transformation. This was IXA in Burst Mode. Nago then pointed at the Fangires. "Fangire… sono inochi, Kami ni kaeshinasai! (Fangire, Return that life you took to God!")

Next, Taiga and Wataru both cried out in unison. "Kivat!"

Kivat Bat the 2nd merely flew towards Taiga, and Kivat Bat the 3rd cried. "Kiva tte ikuze!" And flew towards Wataru. The brothers deftly caught their respective Kivats and pressed it to their left hands, both of them crying. "Gabu! (Bite!)" Both Kivats sank their teeth into their owner's hand, injecting them with Active Force, causing Fangire markings to appear.

Ghostly chains were seen snaking around Wataru's waist, forming the Power Roost and Kibelt, and the same happened for Taiga. Both of them then said. "Henshin" and slipped both Kivats upside down on their respective Power Roosts. A ringing sound, and a rippling effect surrounds Wataru, and soon shatters, revealing an armored figure with a black body suit with silver colored shoulder armor, a pair of red armored gauntlets and a red chest armor, and a pair of metallic crimson wing like armor on its neck. Its right lower leg was armored as well and covered with chains, and its facemask was shaped like a bat's and its mouthpiece had twin black colored 'fangs', so to speak. Wataru had transformed into Kamen Rider Kiva.

Emerald flames surrounded Taiga and when it subsided, another armored figure appeared. This one, Kakashi noted, was almost royal in figure. It had dark red armor on most of its body, with a black bodysuit. It also had a black cape that fluttered over its back, attached to the shoulders that were ornately shaped. Black chest armor with an ornate crest and green gems was also present, and its facemask was red and black, with a twin bat like eyes, and a bat-like crown and headpieces like bat wings adorned its side of his helmet. This was Taiga Nobori also known as Dark Kiva in this form.

The team from Konoha was shocked at the transformation of the strangers. Even Kakashi, a former ANBU member and a seasoned Jounin felt a powerful oppressive force, much like killer intent emanating from the three armored figures, while Naruto went wide eyed for different reasons. He personally thought that these guys were cool with their armors!

Nago was currently facing the Stag Beetle Fangire, who was using double swords. "IXA…" It growled angrily. "You have been responsible for many deaths of our kind… today is the day of reckoning for you… and I shall be known as the slayer of the Fangire Bane! Prepare to die!" It then started charging, swords aloft, but only to be driven back by some well placed shots by Nago, who was currently using his IXAcalibur in Gun Mode.

"I don't think so, Fangire… like I said… return the life you took to God!" He then fired some more, causing the Stag Beetle Fangire to be driven back even further. "But just in case you accuse of being unfair in this way of fighting…" He then changed his IXAcalibur from Gun Mode to Calibur Mode. "…then I would most definitely oblige you on a sword fight!" He then rushed at the Stag Beetle Fangire, who had already regained his bearings, and charged at the Kamen Rider.

A loud ringing was heard as swords clashed and parried, and sparks flew as both combatants struck at each other. The only difference was that Nago was calmer and controlled person between the two, and he managed to land in more hits at the Fangire, causing it to be knocked down, its twin swords flying out of its hands.

Seeing his chance, Nago coolly said. "This is the end of the road for you, Fangire. May God have mercy upon your soul… for I have none to give" He then withdraw a fuestle from his belt and attached it to his IXA buckle, and it cried out. "_IXACalibur – Rising Up_"

A corona of flames suddenly engulfed IXA and the Konoha team winced at the heat of the fire that had suddenly appeared. An image of the sun suddenly appeared behind IXA, blinding the Stag Beetle Fangire, rendering it immobile for a while. It was all Nago needed as he rushed forward and delivered a powerful forward slash, turning the Stag Beetle Fangire into a stained glass pattern of its form, before shattering, leaving its core floating around the air.

At the same time, Taiga was facing the Scorpion Fangire, who did not say anything but let out angry hisses as it charged the former King of Fangires. How could it not be? It felt that the former King of Fangires had become weak due to the influence of his Fandiri brother, not to mention their current Queen and former Queen had somewhat of a good rapport towards humanity, even going so far as integrating themselves into human society, which to it was unforgivable.

It then charged, its rage making it become reckless. Taiga however, was calm and collected as he calmly sidestepped and dodged the Fangire's wild swinging attacks, and the occasional lash from its scorpion like head appendage, while placing a few well timed punches and kicks as well as slashes from his claws, causing sparks to be seen glancing off the Fangire's armor, knocking it back.

This was the chance that Taiga had been waiting for as he withdrew the Wake Up Fuestle from its Fueslot on his belt, before attaching it to his own Kivat, who said in a darker voice. "Wake Up!" Taiga took out his Jacorder and suddenly, the environment turned into night to the surprise of the people from Konoha. A crescent moon was seen on the sky, and the Jacorder glowed and without hesitation he launched himself forward and stabbed the Jacorder at the Scorpion Fangire, and drew back as the insignia of Kiva was seen hovering in front of the Fangire, and the Jacorder changed its form from a rod like shape to a whip he slashed the whip forward, as it pierced through the Fangire once more and he flipped through the air and then hurled the Scorpion Fangire forward, slamming it to the ground, shattering it upon impact, its core floating once more on the middle of the sky.

Finally Wataru was facing the Bull Fangire, who was in a position to charge. He then calmly said. "I say this once again, Bull Fangire… I am giving you one last chance… turn from your ways and accept the new law that me and my brother had made. Many of your brothers and sisters have accepted the law and have lived peacefully amongst humans. Why don't you do the same as well? If you do, your past crimes will be pardoned on my word."

The Bull Fangire just snorted and said. "It is as I said before, _King-_sama…" He sneered as he spoke. "I reject your law because of what it entails… you are trying to change the Fangire way of life, and curb what is only natural instinct to us. It is a blasphemy of what we are, and I pity the fools, those Fangires that you have perverted under your law… I see a bleak future for our kind under your rule, King-sama… and I will not permit that. For the future sake of all Fangires, you must die, King-sama!" He then let out a load roar and began charging towards Wataru like its namesake.

Wataru sighed and said. "I guess you leave me no choice then… it is indeed a pity that you have to be destroyed in order for mankind to be safe." He then started to dodge and weave through the wild punches and charges that the Bull Fangire had made, all the while analyzing the situation.

_This Fangire is a close combat based Fangire with a lot of strength, and brute force. If I am not mistaken, it is also quite sturdy and built for massive damage absorption. In a sense, it is like the Rhinoceros Fangire that I have faced before in the past, when it targeted Kengo. _

Wataru was grateful to both Taiga and Nago, since they had imparted to him the art of analyzing an opponent during battle and referencing it to past battles so that he can have an edge over his opponent. Making up his mind, he quickly withdrew to a safe distance, before withdrawing the Dogga Fuestle from its Fueslot and attaches it to Kivat's mouth, who says. "_Dogga Hammer!_"

A loud rumble was heard and Kakashi's eyes widened along with Naruto's as a large dragon like hybrid which was attached to a castle appeared in the sky. Inside Castle Doran, an organ-like tune was heard, and Ramon sighed. "It's not my turn this time…"

Jiro just said "Che…" in a mildly annoyed tone as Riki got up, and clenched his fists, before leaving the room that the three of them were in. He strode through the hallways, and slammed his fists together, assuming his true form, being the last of the Franken, before he was engulfed within purple light and turned into a statuette and launched through Castle Doran's mouth.

Wataru quickly caught the Dogga Hammer in his hand as chains swirled along his arms, changing his gauntlets, chest armor and the Omnilens into a purple color. This was Kiva in Dogga Form. Hefting the Dogga Hammer with ease, and taking his experience in fighting the Rhinoceros Fangire in the past, he strode forward and started raining swinging and pummeling blows against the Bull Fangire.

Sparks flew as the Dogga Hammer glanced and struck against the Bull Fangire's body, making it cry out in pain as it was repeatedly knocked back and pummeled by Kiva's strength and the Dogga Hammer's might. At last it was knocked to its knees, and Wataru knew that this was the time to finish the fight. He quickly positioned the Dogga Hammer's shaft to Kivat, who bit it as it announced. "_Dogga Bite!_"

Once again, the skies turned dark as a hazy moon was seen in the sky, purple lightning flashing through the background, surprising the Konoha nin even further.

Wataru the positioned the Hammer so that the ball part of the hammer was facing the Fangire, and it opened to reveal the True Eye in the middle of its palm. With its opening, a shock wave was emitted from the eye, striking the Bull Fangire, weakening it further and rendering it immobile. A large energy version of the Hammer had formed, and as Wataru positioned himself to swing it down towards the Bull Fangire, Kivat announced the attack. "_Dogga Thunder Slap_!" With that announcement, Wataru swung the hammer down, and the impact of the hammer produced the insignia of a Franken on the ground, before the remains of the Bull Fangire was destroyed, and it shattered as well, its soul floating around in a ball of enery.

Castle Doran then flew towards the glowing souls of the Fangires that were just destroyed and gulped them up, sealing them inside itself, before flying off once again to who knows where.

After the whole fracas was over, the three men de-transformed and walked back towards to where the Konoha ninja was. Kakashi suddenly became guarded, and even Sakura whimpered slightly in fright. These strangers easily dispatched those monsters that they had a hard time fighting, what if they decided to turn on them instead?

Taiga, due to his experience in leading his kind before Wataru took over his position, sensed the wariness that the silver haired ninja is giving out. Though he is slightly curious of the single eye that was red and had three tomoe like markings surrounding its pupil. And judging by the scar that is on the man's eye, it is safe to say that the strange eye was implanted through surgery. He then said. "You do not need to worry about us attacking you, ninja-san… our only targets are the Fangires that we have just destroyed, not you, so please rest easy."

Kakashi tensed up for a moment, but looking at the relaxed attitude of the man who spoke, and sensing no more of the oppressive force that they had exuded during the battle, soon relaxed and said. "Very well then… let me introduce myself then. My name is Kakashi Hatake, and this is my Genin team… the pink haired female is Sakura Haruno, the black haired young man is Uchiha Sasuke, and finally the blonde with the whisker marks that your people is with is Uzumaki Naruto. Now, why don't you introduce yourselves as well? And please tell me what those creatures that are called Fangires are and where do you come from as well."

Taiga nodded and said. "An exchange of pleasantries and information… I suppose that would be fair. Very well, Hatake-san… my name is Taiga Nobori. My half- brother, whom you see as Kiva is Wataru Kurenai. The man with us that transforms into IXA is Nago Keisuke, and the woman that is with him is his wife, Megumi Keisuke, formerly Asou."

He paused for a moment, before saying. "The women that are with your blonde subordinate are Maya Kurenai, who is mother to me and Wataru, Mio Kurenai, Wataru's wife, and Shizuka Nomura, my brother's best friend. As to what Fangires are, well… it is like this."

Taiga then gave Kakashi a brief information of what Fangires are with the help of Wataru and Nago, with Megumi, Maya and Mio rounding up the facts. After Kakashi had listened to the information, he nodded and said. "I see… so you suspect that those three monsters are merely part of the rogue elements of your kind that had fled to the Elemental Nations, and you come from outside the Elemental Nations, correct?"

"Indeed, Hatake-san…." Wataru said in a calm, and yet somewhat firm manner. "We have tracked down those rogue Fangire here, and we will not let them harm any humans. It is a dream that I have that Fangire and human can coexist together, and I will not let any rogue elements tarnish that dream. I am living proof that Fangires and humans can get along with each other, and I will make sure that my dream becomes a reality everywhere."

Kakashi nodded, and said. "It is a good dream, Wataru-san… I would like you to accompany us back to Konoha and meet the Hokage. He should be warned about this recent turn of events, and hopefully we can get him to work with you to prevent any senseless human deaths."

Wataru nodded and then said. "Agreed, Kakashi-san… let us depart now, shall we?"

Kakashi nodded and said. "I suppose so, since our job is done here. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke… let's go back. It's time to turn in the reports of this mission, and we are bringing a few people along this time to see the Hokage."

Naruto just nodded cheerfully, and flashing his foxy grin. "Alright, ttebayo! Let's go!"

Sasuke just 'hn'ed slightly, though his mind began to think. _How did these strangers get so strong? And what kind of armor that they had just now? I wonder… if I stick with them, maybe they can train me to be as strong as them. Then I can go after Itachi and avenge my family. _Keeping silent for a moment, he decided to recuperate as he looked forward to his return to Konoha, and hopefully, he would be able to ask one of these outsiders to train him to make him become stronger.

Sakura however was still feeling scared of these people, when a girl slightly older then her walked to her side and smiled at her. "Hey there, are you okay?" Her tone was cheerful, and her expression a friendly one, which made Sakura relax slightly.

"I… I guess so. I think I am feeling a bit scared… who are you people?" She said with a bit of fear and wariness in her voice.

Shizuka just said. "We're from outside the Elemental Nations… I'm on vacation, and well, the rest of my friends are Fangire Hunters. I've gotten used to it anyway… by the way, my name's Shizuka…. Pleased to meet you, Haruno-san." She then offered her hand in a friendly manner.

Sakura looked wary for a moment, but seeing that see is a civilian, shook it and smiled slightly and said. "Nice to meet you as well, Shizuka-san." She then gestured to the young brown haired woman that was walking towards them. "Um, who is she, Shizuka-san… and who is the woman with Naruto over there?"

Shizuka smiled and said. "That woman is Maya Kurenai, Wataru's mother, and my godmother of sorts… and here is Mio Kurenai, Wataru's wife. She's a sweet girl and a perfect match to Wataru, though she is slightly clumsy. Did you know that she spilled the food that Wataru ordered when they first met?" Her tone was cheeky and mischievous and she giggled when she saw Mio pouting slightly.

"Mou… Shizuka? Must you drag up that embarrassing incident in front of strangers? Mattaku…. You are so mean, you know that?" Mio said in a mock pout, before the three females giggled together, breaking the ice, and soon they were involved in an animated conversation, as both the Kiva gang and Team 7 were well on their way on their way to Konoha.

Once they left, the citizens of Wave began to return to their daily lives, but not before Tazuna reminded them of something important, which was naming the bridge that had been built. It was soon decided that the bridge was to be named 'The Great Naruto Bridge', after a young man that inspired the courage of the people of Wave, and had unknowingly become the national hero of Wave Country, due to his part in raising the morale of the people to fight against the recently deceased tyrant of Wave, one corrupt businessman that was Gato.

End of Chapter 2

Authors Note 2: Whew! This chapter is finally finished! I must admit that this is my first attempt at writing a battle scene involving Kamen Riders, so I do hope you guys forgive me for any mistakes I might make. Hopefully, I won't screw up too bad on this.

I still have not heard any comments whether I should pair up Jiro with the female Inuzukas, so I dunno if you guys like it or not. Please do comment on this idea as well as doing your reviews. Thanks.

Another thing I want to highlight is whether Naruto should become a Kamen Rider as well, though his Rider System would either be Kivat-based, making into Kiva or maybe Sagarc, or even Kyuubi itself, as someone suggested. Please do give comments on this as well.

And finally should Maya adopt Naruto as her son as well? I have received a review that is in favor of this, though I do not know if this is something you guys want to see as well. So please, do comment on it as well in your reviews people.

That's it from me for now. See you in the coming chapters, folks! Cheers!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider series belongs to Shotaro Ishimori and TOEI, while Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. In no way I own these two titles. As always in my story this will be AU for the Kamen Rider Kiva with some ideas from Kiva World in Decade.

Edited and Co-written with Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 3

The Kiva gang and Team 7's return to Konoha was quite a peaceful journey. Rather than taking Castle Doran to Konoha, the group from another timeline opted to journey with the ninja team to better learn about the world they were in. Castle Doran would have turned the Hidden Leaf village into a panicked frenzy anyway. Doran aside, the events that took place after Gato's death was quite… unnerving and surprising for the team from Konoha. After all, it is not everyday that you meet honest to God monsters of some sort that weren't Bijuu or demons at all.

"Ano sa, Ano sa, what are Fangires, Mio-neechan?" Naruto asked Mio whom he walked with. Somehow, after the whole fracas in Wave, he had gotten himself quite attached to one of the girls that treated him kindly. It wasn't a surprise, because for some reason the young woman reminded him of one other older female that treated him nicely, namely one Ayame from Ichiraku Ramen, the one and only place in Konoha that would serve him decent food and not kick him out. That attachment only grew in leaps and bounds as Mio and her friends treated him with nothing but kindness and politeness.

Mio smiled at the hyper activeness and the curiosity of the blonde ninja and answered. "Well, Naruto-kun, to put it rather simply, Fangires are a breed of vampire. The only difference is that Fangires usually have motifs of stained glass on their bodies that is when they are in their true form. They feed on Life Energy, instead of blood, which normal vampires do, and the victims will become transparent and glass-like and will shatter at the slightest touch."

Kakashi, having heard the same explanation from Taiga, decided to pipe up. "I see… so Fangires are a different breed of vampire. By the way, Mio-san… during the battle, I noticed that those three Fangire had addressed your husband and Taiga-san as King, or in Taiga-san's case, a former King. Could you explain this in more detail for me, please?"

Mio nodded and said. "Gladly, Hatake-san…" She then raised her hand, and in the middle of her palm was a symbol. It looked like an ornate tattoo with a queen chess piece in the centre. "This, Hatake-san, is the symbol of the Checkmate Four, the strongest of the Fangire Race. My position within the Checkmate Four would be Queen, as was Maya-kaasan before me. Wataru-kun wasn't supposed to be King, but by marrying me, he automatically took the position of King, replacing Taiga, who is its former holder."

She then sighed softly, as she recalled the unpleasant memory. "Of course, back then Taiga was angry at my husband, not surprising of course, since his future wife and his title was taken away from him. It sparked a minor war between them, something that Wataru-kun did not want in the first place."

"You were supposed to marry Taiga-san?" asked Sakura, who had perked up at the mention of marriages. "Was it arranged?"

"In a manner of speaking," Mio nodded. "You see, when the Queen appears, she is expected to marry the current King. While Taiga is a good man, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I had fallen in love with Wataru and wanted to be with no other. I just wished it hadn't sparked off the war between him and his brother like it had."

Taiga nodded solemnly and added. "It's true… but what we didn't know that the former Bishop had secretly carried out a plan to revive my father from the souls of long dead Fangire. He was a man that had no qualms in waging open war against humanity, while I only curbed humanity's progress through my company back then. He succeeded, unfortunately, but the good thing that came out of it was that Wataru and I managed to settle our differences to defeat him."

Kakashi nodded and said. "I see… what became of this final member of the Checkmate Four then?"

Wataru then spoke. "The final member of the Checkmate Four was called Rook, Hatake-san… he was… an unique individual, though I had an encounter with him… some of it good, actually."

"Oh, how so, Kurenai-san?" Kakashi enquired rather curiously.

"Well Kakashi-san… I encountered Rook with Shizuka over there…" Wataru replied, and Shizuka nodded, affirming what her friend had said. "But at that time, I had no idea that he was Rook at all. We found him having amnesia of some sort, and he was a good and gentle person, whom we called as 'Dai-chan'. We actually met him when he was trying to save a crayfish from drowning. Of course his true personality would be considered 'strange' or borderline insane, now you think of it."

Kakashi nodded and said. "Go on, Wataru-san… I want to hear more of this."

Wataru nodded and said. "It turns out that Rook likes to play a deadly game called 'Time Play' where he gives himself a target of killing a certain amount of people according to his terms in a set amount of time. Usually his victims would be people who had something small in common. Wearing sunglass, having won the lottery, or something along those lines. If he manages to accomplish this, he rewards himself by eating ice-cream. If not, he punishes himself by electrocuting himself."

The Konoha gang's eyes widened as they listened to this bit of news, the only thought that they managed to come up with is that this Rook character was downright freaky!

Sakura then said rather timidly. "Ano… Wataru-san, Mio-san, Maya-san and Taiga-san… you said that you were or are now part of this Checkmate Four, right? That means that you are the strongest of your kind, am I correct?"

The four individuals that Sakura mentioned looked at each other for a moment, before Taiga replied. "It is true, Haruno-san, that the four of us here are current or former members of the Checkmate Four, more specifically the King and Queen. However, if you are worried that we act like those rogue elements of our kind that you people encountered earlier, it is a mistake."

Wataru nodded and said. "As the current King of Fangires, myself, Mio and Taiga changed the way things operate now in our society. Fangires and humans now coexist peacefully with one another. Some of them even fell in love with humans and married them, in fact. And even though some Fangires do seem to disagree with our ruling, we do channel them to go after those that really deserve them, like criminals, for example." The last part was said in a rather weary sigh.

Mio gently went to her husband's side, and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, while looking at Sakura. "Understand this, Haruno-san… my husband is a gentle and loving person… even though we are all Fangires, he doesn't like the thought of anyone being treated as food… though like what he said, those people he redirected those slightly unruly Fangires truly deserved their fates." Her voice was calm, there was a hidden steel like tone that Sakura managed to detect.

_She must really love her husband, if she is acting like that… _Sakura thought as her inner persona also shivered at the steel like tone that was hidden underneath Mio's gentle words. _But then again, the fact that they fought those monsters proves that they are serious in protecting humanity, which is good, I suppose. I just wish Sasuke-kun could talk like that about me._"

She then nodded and said. "I understand, Mio-san…."

Mio just shook her head and smiled. "It is alright, Sakura-san… you were just feeling worried that is all. That I think is quite natural, considering the circumstances and your first meeting with Fangires isn't what you consider a positive one."

Sasuke was walking with Kakashi as Sakura and the woman called Mio were talking with each other, and he caught bits and pieces of the conversation they were having. He didn't really pay too much attention to it, though he was casting furtive glances at the couple of Keisuke and Megumi Nago. Back in Wave, he had inquired about the armor that the three men wore, hiding the detail that he perhaps wanted a suit for himself in his quest for revenge. What he learned was that unless he had Fangire blood, Taiga and Wataru's suits would slowly destroy his body with little hope of recovery. However, Kaisuke Nago's armor was very much usable for a human being and thus garnered more of Sasuke's attention. Nago himself was much more interesting, having numerous experiences in fighting Fangires, who had proven to be quite powerful. Perhaps he should approach them if he had a chance and ask if they would be interested to train him.

After some time of walking, the gates of Konoha soon loomed over them. The Kiva gang had to admit, for a village, such a construction was quite impressive to them.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed with his usual cheerfulness. "We're finally home!"

Kakashi just nodded and gave his trademark 'eye-smile'. "It's good to be finally back, indeed! Come along now, people. Let's go…"

The Kiva gang, especially the Fangires of the group immediately noticed that they were two ninja manning the top of the massive gates, and it was apparent that they had noticed the arrival of their group.

One of them called down from his post. "Halt! State your business for coming to Konoha!"

Kakashi just replied calmly. "Kakashi Hatake and Team 7, returning from a mission." As he did that, he reached into one of his pouches and took out some official looking papers, and presented to one of the gate guards, who had leaped to the ground in front of them, which examined them quite carefully.

"Your paperwork checks out, Kakashi-san…" The ninja replied, "but what of the group of people that came along with you? Who are they, may I ask?"

"These people are Wataru and Mio Kurenai, Maya Kurenai, Taiga Nobori, Keisuke and Megumi Nago, and Shizuka Nomura, all civilians." Kakashi explained.

The guard who had spiky hair with a shadow goatee and what seems to be a bandage running across his nose and face. "Alright then, Kakashi-san… welcome back… and for those of you who are new here, welcome to Konoha."

The gates soon opened, and they entered. As they walked along the streets, the Kiva gang observed the buildings around them. To them it was a strange amalgamation of old and new within the village. While there are certainly signs that this was a ninja village, with all the ninja that were seen openly… and hidden in some cases, there were things like televisions and radios, albeit a bit old fashioned in the village, which led them to think that this world's technology was considered slightly more modern than they had first expected.

The scene that they were witnessing was quite normal for what you would expect in a village, with children playing games with each other, as they ran through the streets, and some ninja, whom were off-duty, were seen talking with some friends or hanging out with each other in food stalls.

The only thing that was glaring in this scene, one that the Kiva group had noticed, especially the Fangire members of the group, which were the looks thrown in their directions. There were the usual curious glances thrown at them, which weren't really out of place, since they were in fact strangers to this place.

What was rather disturbing was there were numerous disdainful stares, even close to what you could classify as hateful stares being thrown at one particular orange clad, blonde haired ninja and blue eyes. What was even stranger was that they caught wind of hushed whispers of 'monster' and 'demon brat' directed at the blonde haired ninja. Feeling puzzled by this, they decided to withhold this piece of information to themselves, until they could ask someone that would tell them for those hateful glances and hushed comments to make sense.

Kakashi soon stopped and turned to face the group. "Team 7, you are officially dismissed for the day. Get some rest, you guys… you guys have earned it… the rest of you, would you all please follow me to the Hokage's office? You can inform him of your purpose here, and I am sure everything can be straightened out, and your living quarters arranged, I hope for your stay in Konoha."

The three Genin nodded and they started to depart, but Maya gently stopped Naruto and said. "Could you come with us, Naruto-kun? After all, you are more familiar with this place, and we might need a guide to take us around town after our meeting with the Hokage."

Naruto was torn between his feelings in going after Sakura, who was once again shot down by Sasuke after she attempted in asking him out for a date, and staying around these outsiders that were nice to him. The latter option won and he said cheerfully. "Leave it to me, Maya-san! I'll show you why Konoha is the best place in the world to be, dattebayo!"

Maya nodded with a gentle smile and said. "I am sure you will, Naruto-kun… I am sure you will."

"Just a moment, Kakashi-san…" Maya held up her hand as she turned to Kakashi. "I would like young Naruto here to come along with us… as you know, me and my sons, and my daughter-in-law has noticed something strange going on around here and it is centered on this young man here. I was wondering if you could tell us on why is it so." Her tone was gentle, but Kakashi could not mistake the feeling of fondness and protectiveness in the former Fangire Queen's voice. Apparently, she had somehow developed a soft spot for his Sensei's son, which was a rather good thing. He did have a rather miserable childhood, and Kakashi was one of those who watched over Naruto when he was young, so he appreciated the budding fondness that this outsider woman was feeling for the Kyuubi container.

He then sighed and said. "As much as I like to tell you, Maya-san, and no doubt most of you have noticed it as well, I am afraid I have no authority to say it. The only one that has the authority to speak would be either Naruto himself… or the Hokage. The reason of the villagers' behavior is classified as a SSS rank secret of the village after all."

The Kiva gang was quite surprised at such high level of secrecy surrounding the blonde haired ninja, and was immediately feeling rather suspicious. Coupled with their recent observations, they deduced that something that happened in the past, have to be quite major for the reactions of the villagers' to be directed at the blonde haired ninja, whom they regarded as an unofficial friend, and sibling to some. Clearly, they had to get to the bottom of this, and they hoped that this Hokage person would clear up any questions that they might have.

Naruto however, was feeling rather worried. The reason being that these people would finally find out the reason why the villagers hated him so. He was afraid that they would react the same way as the villagers did, not long after they had shown them some kindness. A slightly crestfallen look was briefly shown on his face, brief enough that Megumi was quick enough to spot it.

She then walked to his side and said. "Daijobu, Naruto-kun… you look a little out of sorts for a moment there? Is anything wrong?"

Naruto soon put up his cheerful mask once again, and shook his head. "Nah, nothing's wrong, Megumi-san… just slightly lost in thought for a moment. I'm ok, really, dattebayo!"

Megumi nodded, though she shared a look with Nago, who only nodded. Clearly something was bothering the blonde haired ninja, and it seemed to be their upcoming visit to the Hokage, but why he would feel worried about it, they did not know. Perhaps it had something to do with how the villagers' have been treating him in secret?

They soon reached the Hokage tower, and Kakashi led them up the stairs towards the Hokage's office, and they went up several sets of it, until they reached a pair of double doors. Kakashi opened the doors, and the group followed him inside.

It was a room, which looked like a standard looking office. In the other end of the room, sitting behind a polished desk, with what looked like a ton of paperwork piled on it was an old man wearing a white robe and had a hat which bored the kanji that translated into the word fire. He had a goatee and had a pipe in his mouth.

Kakashi walked forward and said. "Kakashi Hatake reporting for Team 7, Hokage-sama."

"Ahh, Kakashi…" Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage looked up from his work and said with a warm smile on his face. "Good to see you back. I assume that the mission was a success then?"

"I am happy to report that it is a success indeed, Hokage-sama… with no casualties no less." Kakashi nodded. "Considering the change of nature of the mission, I am only relieved that everything turned out fine."

Sarutobi nodded and said. "I suppose so, with the nature of the mission changing from a C-Rank to an A-Rank, due to the presence of missing Chuunin, the Demon Brothers and also one of the Mist's Seven Swordsmen, 'The Demon of the Mist' Momochi Zabuza, being alive and having no casualties on this mission, is indeed a very good thing."

"Indeed, Hokage-sama…" Kakashi replied. "But besides the report that I am making to you, I have brought you these people behind me to talk to you? It concerns some things that have been going on around lately near Konoha… though I was the first to face the causes of those things during the mission in Wave."

"I see…" Sarutobi's expression turned serious for a moment, as he had noticed the same thing. There have been reports of strange deaths that have been appearing around Konoha's borders, and within Fire Country itself. Normally it was of no concern, since deaths could only be expected in a world where bandits and missing-nins were found, but the Fire Lord had in fact grown concerned of this, and sent an official report to him regarding this matter. The victims of these strange deaths have one thing in common; their bodies were transparent, almost like glass and easy to shatter at the slightest touch, though it was still a mystery as to who or what might have caused such bizarre deaths in people.

Now these strangers that came along with Kakashi, who claimed they were here for the very reason that he was puzzled about, though he did wonder why Naruto of all people would be with them. Nevertheless, it seemed that the blonde haired boy had struck a rapport with the group of strangers, something he was glad about. The only thing that he was worried about is when they found out about the Kyuubi that was sealed in him. But he supposed he would have to cross that bridge when the time comes, he thought.

He then regained his composure, and he put on a friendly smile on his face as he said. "Well, before I say anything, I would like to welcome you all to Konoha… to tell you the truth, I would love to arrange for your accommodations, but I am afraid that I need to ask you some questions first."

He paused for a moment, and then said. "Kakashi here, told me that you people might know the reason as to what causes the bizarre cases of death that have been plaguing Fire Country, though I do not know if these incidents also happen in the rest of the Elemental Nations as well. Would you enlighten this old man as to what really is going on?"

Maya then strode forward and said in her smooth and gentle tone, though Sarutobi could detect the regal and aristocratic tone that this woman bore as she spoke. "My respects to you, Hokage-sama… my name are Maya Kurenai. The people that are here with me are my sons, Taiga Nobori and Wataru Kurenai, my daughter-in-law Mio Kurenai, our friends Keisuke and Megumi Nago, and of course, the young girl is Shizuka Nomura."

She paused for a moment before her expression turned serious. "But before we explain everything to you… we would like to request an explanation from you as well, Hokage-sama… that is if you don't mind."

Sarutobi suddenly had a bad feeling of where this conversation was going, but kept his composure. "I suppose an exchange of information is a fair deal, Maya-san… ask anything you wish, and I can try to explain it as best as I could."

Maya nodded and said. "Very well then, Hokage-sama… when we were on our way here, we noticed something very strange. There were disdainful looks that were bordering on hatred that were directed at Uzumaki-san here, and even hushed whispers which we heard as 'monster' and 'demon brat' uttered in venom, also directed at Naruto-kun here. What I want to know is… why is this child, who we encountered, and regarded as somewhat that is so friendly and cheerful to us, being subjected to these kinds of things? And pay close attention to this, Hokage-sama… I, my sons and daughter-in-law actually detected something powerful that is slumbering, maybe even sealed inside this young boy's body. Could you give us a good explanation for this?"

Sarutobi sighed inwardly, as he noticed Naruto's crestfallen look, however briefly. _So, it has come to this then… I just hope that none of them would hate Naruto-kun after I give them the explanation about the Kyuubi. Kami knows how much that boy needs friends and people who he can be close with, after that disaster._

End of Chapter 3

Authors Note: Whew! Finally finished my third chapter! This chapter is only a prelude to the beans being spilled to the Kiva gang about Naruto's past… and reactions are sure to fly in the next chapter! By the way, I have two beta readers now, and a co-writer, which is good news! My beta-readers are none other than Kamen Rider Chrome, and Ten-Faced Paladin, whom is also incidentally my co-writer in this fic as well! Thanks guys, for all your help!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider series belongs to Shotaro Ishimori and TOEI, while Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. In no way I own these two titles. As always in my story this will be AU for the Kamen Rider Kiva with some ideas from Kiva World in Decade.

Chapter 4

Sarutobi looked at Kakashi, who merely nodded and the two of them quickly went to form a series of hand seals, which was watched curiously by the Kiva gang. After a while, Sarutobi looked up and explained to Maya. "Just in case you are wondering what I and Kakashi just did, Maya-san… we had just invoked a sound suppression jutsu in my office, for confidentiality purposes. None of the conversation that we are about to embark on will be heard beyond this room."

Maya nodded, and then said. "Thank you, Hokage-sama… now I believe that you were about to give us an explanation as to why Uzumaki-san here is treated to whispered malicious comments, and disdainful looks that is bordering on hatred? What events could possibly happen in the past that would drive these villagers of yours to focus their negative attention to someone we only saw as a cheerful and endearing person?" Her tone did not lose its gentle, yet aristocratic tone, but there was an underlying tone that demanded a satisfactory explanation from the aged Hokage.

Sarutobi sighed inwardly, as he knew that he had to explain the truth to these strangers, though he secretly hoped that they would not react just as the villagers did, something that was also in the thoughts of Kakashi, whom could not bear the thought of another group of people who would hate his late sensei's son over something that was beyond his control.

Granted, telling the secret of the Kyuubi was an S-class secret and the only ones who could tell that were the Hokage himself and Naruto, but Sarutobi just felt that he could trust these newcomers. Telling a group of strangers who showed interest in Naruto was risky, but the aged Hokage was a good judge of character and deemed them trustworthy. Even if he didn't trust them, he could feel the power that Wataru and his family possessed. Lying would not be in his or the village's best interests.

Sarutobi steeled himself before addressing the Kiva group. "Minna-san… the reason why young Naruto here is treated this way, stretches back in time, 12 years ago in fact. That was the day when the mightiest of the Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha, for some reason that we cannot comprehend."

He paused for a moment, before saying. "For your information, the Bijuu were tailed beast, demon lords if you will… in any case, the Kyuubi was too much for us to defeat, but the Yondaime Hokage, my former successor took it upon himself to face against the beast. Using a forbidden sealing Jutsu, the Shiki Fuujin, he summoned the Shinigami and sealed the Kyuubi into young Naruto here, and the Yondaime soon died, for the cost of using the Shiki Fuujin was one own's soul."

The Kiva gang, was surprised by this fact, and even though they had never met the man, they immediately felt a healthy amount of respect for the late Yondaime Hokage, whose picture was behind the desk of the Hokage's. In fact the pictures of all the present and past Hokages were placed on the wall behind the Hokage's desk. But as they gazed upon the late Yondaime's picture, they felt something odd about his features… it was as though they had seen the same features somewhere, but they couldn't recall anymore with any resemblance at all to the late Hokage.

Maya nodded and then said. "I see… please continue, Hokage-sama. What does this event have to do with Naruto-kun here? I fail to see how he is treated currently to have any relation to what you had just told me."

"It may seem so, Maya-san… but again, it is not that simple. How he is treated has everything to do with what would transpire next. Coming back to the story, in order to seal the Kyuubi, a newborn infant is needed to act as the vessel. This is due to the infant's chakra coils, which are yet to be developed, which would be the perfect thing to curb the Kyuubi's chakra, and adapt to it, while a grown man's will not do, simply because a developed chakra coil system would not be able to stand the Kyuubi's chakra and it would be able to break free, making the sacrifice of the Yondaime useless."

Maya nodded and motioned for the Hokage to continue, though she had a strong feeling that she was not going to like anything that the leader of Konoha would say. "I see… so I assume that this infant… that the Kyuubi was sealed was Naruto-kun over here?"

Sarutobi nodded wearily and said. "Yes, he is, Maya-san… the Yondaime wanted the village to see Naruto as a hero, the jailor that keeps the Kyuubi sealed. Unfortunately, things do not go as he wished. Right after the sealing, there were attempts to kill Naruto-kun, for the loss of village in the aftermath of the attack was great, and many people, due to their grief, see him as the Kyuubi, and not its jailor. I was forced to come up with a law that forbids anyone to reveal Naruto's secret under the penalty of death."

Kakashi nodded and said a bit warily. "And it gets worse after that…. Maya-san… believe me, it's hard to speak about it. Do you wish to hear more of his story?" The reason that he was hesitant to continue, was that he and the Hokage had detected a slow buildup of what seemed like killer intent emanating from the group of outsiders.

"Of course, Kakashi-san… do continue. I wish to hear of this tale up to the very end…" Maya said in a slightly frosty tone that made the Hokage and the Copy Ninja let out an involuntary shiver of fear. They could tell that the woman was slightly pissed off by now, but who she was upset at was at a moment, a mystery. They fervently hoped that it wasn't Naruto that was the target of her ire.

Kakashi nodded and said. "As you wish, Maya-san… after the repeated killing attempts on Naruto, Hokage-sama assigned me and one other member of the ANBU, which is the elite force of ninja to look out for Naruto and also enforce his rule. We both prevented numerous assassination attempts on his life when the Sandaime got him his own apartment to live in, though his life when he was in the orphanage was no better."

"He had been mistreated by the orphanage caretaker, and even after he got his apartment, it was frequently broken into, and he was sold substandard and rotten food for exorbitant prices, beaten up regularly, and while the Sandaime did make a ruling about not revealing his secret, the older generation seem to have found a way around it, by telling the younger generation to stay away from him."

Sarutobi looked sadly at a crestfallen Naruto, who fully expected that these new people that just met him, and treated him kindly to turn around and hate him as well. Steeling himself, he looked at the outsiders with a grim look on his face "Now, that you have heard his story, minna-san… I ask you, please do not hate the boy for something he has no control over… he has few friends here…"

Sarutobi's words were cut short as an oppressive aura, not unlike killing intent filled the room, and even Kakashi was driven to his knees at the oppressive feeling. The old Hokage's eyes widened as he could see what seemed like stained glass markings appear on four of the people standing in front of him.

He was suddenly feeling very afraid for Naruto, but instead of hurting him, one of the younger females, burst into tears, and one of the other females approached her and pulled her into a hug, tears welling up in her eyes, while her male companion clenched his fists in anger, though he did shoot worried glances at both females who were crying together.

"How dare they…." Maya hissed venomously as her motherly instinct came into full force. "How dare they hurt a young boy for something that he has not control over… I will not stand for this!"

Even Taiga scowled and nodded. "You are right, Okaa-san…. Humans are such foolish creatures…. Blaming a child for something that happened before he knows anything is something unforgivable; don't you think so, brother?" He looked at his brother, who looked furious at the moment.

Wataru and Mio were now currently feeling very upset after hearing Naruto's story. How people can be so stupid as to see only the prisoner and not the jailer totally escaped their logic. Someone has hurt someone that they had already considered their unofficial younger brother had they will not stand for it. "Indeed, Taiga-niisan… I think some drastic measures might be needed to insure that no one will hurt him ever again. Maya-kaasan… I think we have to do something about it, right now."

Maya nodded and then turned to the Hokage and said in a cold, frosty tone. "Thank you for the information, Hokage-sama… and in light of what you have just informed me, and what we personally experienced with Naruto-kun over here…. I am acting as the current head of the Kurenai family… wish to adopt Naruto into our family."

There was a silence following Maya's announcement, before Taiga stepped beside his mother and said. "Kaa-san… this decision you are making is good… but despite your good intentions, I do believe that is something that is virtually impossible to do at the moment."

Maya then fixed her eldest son with a questioning look, and said rather coolly. "What do you mean, my son? Do not tell me that you are objecting to me trying to adopt this boy, who has suffered so much in his young life, thereby denying a chance of him having a better life than this one?"

Taiga was slightly taken aback by his mother's rather cool tone towards him, and was at a loss as how to answer when Wataru came to his half-brother's rescue. "I am sure that Taiga-niisama didn't mean it that way okaasan. What he is really saying is that while we do not object to your decision, we must also think of Naruto-kun's feelings. We might have to consider if he has some sort of aspiration or dream to accomplish here, and it would not be right just to tear him away from that, just for a shot at a happy life with us. Not to mention, that our stay here in the Elemental Countries are merely a temporary one, since we only came here to take care of the Fangire problem that cropped up recently."

Maya looked thoughtful for a moment, considering her younger son's words, before turning to Naruto, bending down so that she can look the blonde haired ninja in the eye. "Naruto-kun, you have heard my sons speak their opinions regarding my decision, haven't you? What do you think of it then? And do you have any sort of dream that you want to achieve here?"

Naruto had been watching the group's reactions, and he was so sure that they would hate him after listening to the Hokage's tale, and how the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him. But to his surprise, not only did they not hate him, they seem to react positively, and were quite upset over the things that he had gone through. He felt happy that these few people did not change their attitudes toward him, even after learning the truth.

And now, Maya-obasan was even extending an invitation for him to be part of her family. But when Taiga-niisan objected, he felt slightly sad again, though Wataru-niisan's words made him feel better, since what he said made a lot of sense. As much as having a happy family would mean a lot to him, he already had a dream, and that is to be Hokage! Though this latest act of kindness, unknown to the Kiva gang, and had already put them firmly within Naruto's list of precious people.

Naruto then smiled cheerfully at Maya and said. "Thank you for the offer, Maya-basan… but as much as I want to stay with you all, I have already have a dream, and that is to be Hokage! And I will definitely achieve that dream. Dattebayo!"

The Kiva gang smiled at the cheerfulness of the blonde ninja, and Maya nodded sadily and spoke "Alright, Naruto-kun…. Since you have made up your mind, I won't force you on the matter." She then got up and faced the Hokage and said. "In light of what my sons and Naruto himself had said, Hokage-sama, I wish to withdraw my earlier statement, but I do request that during our stay in Konoha, I would like to take on temporary guardianship of Naruto , and that he is to be assigned to us as a guide to Konoha, of course, when he is not on a mission."

Sarutobi nodded with a warm and friendly smile. "I see, your request is certainly grantable, Maya-san… after all, all you have to do is fill up the necessary paperwork, and your temporary guardianship would be granted almost immediately. By the way, I just wanted to thank you for not judging the boy based on what happened to him in the past, he has a lot of things to deal with on his life, and I see him as an honorary grandson… so, I think you understand where I am going with this."

Maya nodded and said with a soft, gentle smile on her face. "Of course, Hokage-sama… I understand how you feel. Each of us here has gotten quite attached to young Naruto here, and we have already considered him an unofficial friend of ours, and to some of us, maybe a family as well. We will take good care of him during our stay here… I give you my word as former Queen of the Fangire race."

Sarutobi nodded thoughtful for a moment and nodded. "Well I suppose I can accept that, Maya-san, and seeing how Naruto is close to you all, makes me unable to doubt your words. Now that is cleared up, could you tell me about this Fangire that you mentioned you are? And if I may ask, what does this have to do with the strange deaths that has plaguing Fire Country at the moment?"

Maya nodded and then said. "Well, Hokage-sama, to put it simply, just as my daughter-in-law Mio had explained to Naruto, Fangires are a member of the 13 races of Mazoku back where we came from. Fangires are vampires of a sort, but instead of blood, Fangires feed on what we call as Life Energy. They also have motifs of stained glass on their bodies when they revert to their true form, and the victims that were drained of their Life Energy would become as transparent as glass, and will shatter with the slightest touch."

"I see…" Sarutobi replied, as he tensed slightly, as Maya informed him of what Fangires are, and the diagnosis of the strange deaths around Fire Country matches the description of what she had described to him. "And are these… Fangires that have come to the Elemental Nations subordinates of yours? And you mention you are a former Queen are you not, of your race? How could I be so sure that you were not the one who sent them here, to expand your empire?"

Wataru then stepped forward and spoke to the Hokage. "The answer to your question is no, Hokage-sama… while I, Mio, Taiga-niisan, and Maya-kaasan, are current and former King and Queen of the Fangire Checkmate Four, the strongest of all Fangires, we do not think the same way as Fangires do. Under my new rule, due to my human ancestry, I promote a rule of coexistence between Fangire and humans back where we came from.

I would have you know, that many Fangires, due to their integration in human society, have accepted my rule quite readily, having fallen in love with humans, and some of them even got married as well. These Fangires that came to the Elemental Nations are rogues who rejected my rule, and still view humans in the same way the old Fangire do, as mere food."

Sarutobi soon relaxed, and smiled at Wataru's reply. "I see… then I suppose I have nothing to worry about your intentions here. I was afraid that you all were part of the cause of those mysterious deaths that is plaguing Fire Nation, but I am glad you are not. By the way, since you mention that you are King, Wataru-san… does this mean that you are royalty of some sort?"

Wataru nodded and said. "To answer your question, I suppose I am, Hokage-sama, but only amongst Fangires. I am just a normal human, we all are, even though we take the guise of humans, so please do not show any deference or bow to us at all. It would be… embarrassing to have someone who has authority over people to do so to us."

Maya, Mio and Taiga smiled at Wataru's words. He was just as humble and polite as ever, and not even a change in position in the Fangire hierarchy could ever change Wataru's nature, after all.

Sarutobi nodded and said. "Very well then, minna-san… I think we have said what we wanted to say for today. I am proud and honored to have you as my guests to this village, and as such I would like to extend my hospitality by offering a few rooms at my own abode for you to reside in. And Maya-san, I will have the temporary guardianship papers prepared for you as well, please sign it at your own convenience."

Maya nodded and said. "Very well then…" She then smiled at the old man and bowed politely. "Thank you for your hospitality, Hokage-sama… and for your kindness, as well as not to judge as well, after we have explained everything to you. Most people might not have reacted as positively as you do regarding this particular matter."

Sarutobi just smiled warmly in return and shook his head. "It is alright, Maya-san… just as you did not judge Naruto for what has happened to him in the past, I can see that you are someone that I feel is worthy of my respect, which also extends to your family as well. By the way, I do believe that this concludes our meeting, don't you think so?"

Maya nodded and said politely. "I do believe it has, Hokage-sama… now, would you be so kind as to direct us to our accommodation? I think we would like to get ourself settled down in Konoha for a moment, before we resume our own mission here in the Elemental Countries."

Sarutobi nodded and said. "Well, I suppose that would be fine." He then looked at Kakashi and said. "Kakashi, you are to escort my guests to my household…" He then quickly wrote a note and passed it to the cyclopic jounin and said. "Pass this note to the housekeeper, and tell them that these people here are my personal guests who will be staying on for an undetermined amount of time."

"Yes, Hokage-sama…" Kakashi replied as he took the note from the Hokage's hands and said. "Well then, minna-san… please follow me closely. I will direct you to the Hokage's residence."

The Kiva gang then expressed their thanks to the Hokage, and followed Kakashi out of his office. Sarutobi just smirked at the Yondaime's picture. _Well, Minato.,.. it seems that your son is going to be just fine after all. It seems he does have your knack and Kushina's in somehow getting people impressed, and royalty of a different race of people no less. I do look forward to great things from Naruto from now on, if this is what he has accomplished by himself at a young age of 12. _He then turned and went back to his paperwork, which he did in a surprisingly good mood, the latest events of the day, had considerably raised it so much that he didn't complain one bit while working.

Still, his high spirits were kept in check by thoughts of the council. They will no doubt demand a full report on who the new guests in Konoha were and what their purpose was. He had no fantasy as to all of them accepting the group either, especially when they hear that they were not human and in fact the royalty of the race of monsters who were eating people without discrimination. Danzo, that old warhawk, would demand them to submit their techniques or something connected to their power so Konoha could no doubt create a weapon for it. While Sarutobi had no doubts that Danzo loved his home, he did doubt that Danzo's methods of peace would truly work and not lead to Konoha's eventual destruction.

Kakashi led the group away from the Hokage's Tower, and through the streets of Konoha in the general direction of the Hokage's residence, when Nago spoke up. "Excuse me, Hatake-san… me and my wife would like to take a walk around the village on our own, is that alright with you?"

Kakashi looked at the young man in front of him, the one that had transformed into the armored warrior, whose armor resembled that of an olden day knight. He then looked thoughtful for a moment, before he shrugged and said. "Well, I suppose it is no trouble, Nago-san… I'll inform the Hokage's household that you two would come in slightly later."

Nago nodded and said. "Your assistance is very much appreciated, Kakashi-san. Come on, Megumi; let's take a quick walk around the village now, shall we?" He then turned to the Kurenais and said. "Wataru-kun, Taiga-kun, Mio-san, Maya-san, Shizuka-san, we shall be off for now."

The Kurenais nodded, and Wataru said. "We'll see you again later, Nago-san."

Both men nodded to each other as they took their separate ways, with the Kurenais heading off towards the Hokage's residence, and Nago and Megumi walking off in the intention of exploring the village.

The couple walked off for some distance, when Megumi turned to her husband and said. "Now, anata…. That we are out of sight of Wataru-kun and the others, I do suppose it is time you tell me what is going on now, don't you?"

Nago just smirked at his wife, and said. "Come now, Megumi, I don't think that I need to tell you of what is going on, now do I? I do believe you do know what I am talking about."

Megumi looked thoughtful for a moment, before she nodded,. "You are talking about that boy, are you not? The one that was occasionally looking at us in a curious manner, when he thought we were not looking?"

Nago nodded, and said. "That's the one. I believe he is introduced to us by Hatake-san as one Sasuke Uchiha… as to why he did so is a mystery to me. I think we have to find out as to why he is so curious about us… and I do believe it has to do with his line of inquiry about our armors during our trip back from Wave Country."

Megumi's eyes widened in realization at the direction that her husband was implying. "You don't think that he is interested in getting a Rider System for his own now, do you? For what purpose does he need one, if I might say so? Aside from the Fangires that has invaded this world, there shouldn't be any need of a Rider here at all. They could already do so many amazing things on their own, for heaven's sake."

Nago shook his head and said. "I have an inkling that he might be interested in acquiring a Rider System for himself, but as for what purpose he might need one… that is what we are going to find out for ourselves."

He then resumed his walk with her, asking some people about Sasuke Uchiha. It surprised them to learn that he was the last of the Uchiha, due to the infamous 'Uchiha Massacre' incident that goes a few years back. Apparently the culprit was none other than Sasuke's older brother, one Itachi Uchiha, who was supposedly a genius and a prodigy, so much so that he became an ANBU captain in the age of 13, making him one of the youngest ANBU captains in Konoha's history.

Nago and Megumi also learned that where Naruto was the village scapegoat for the problems and woes caused by the Kyuubi, Sasuke was the village golden boy. Many of the civilians they talked to had nothing but glowing compliments about the broody young man. Several teenage girls nearby also reacted with classical fangirl syndrome. All of it placed the last Uchiha on a high pedestal, but Nago and Megumi weren't sure it properly depicted the boy. Granted, being the last of his clan would make him well-known, but it wasn't something people would like to boast about themselves. Jiro, Riki, and Ramon back in castle Doran could certainly attest to that. The people just seemed to paint Sasuke as the tragic little hero for being lucky enough to survive the massacre of his family when Naruto was shouldered with the burden of keeping the worst of the Bijuu in check and away from innocent people, but was treated incredibly poorly for it. It was quite unfair to the two travelers.

Thanking the people, who directed them the way to the Uchiha district, Nago turned to his wife and said. "I think I do know why he is interested in us now… because the IXA system is the only Rider System that does not need Fangire Ancestry like Kiva's, and can be operated by a normal human. And the motive behind this desire…"

Megumi then finished the sentence for her husband. "… is to get revenge on his brother. That was what you wanted to say, isn't it, Nago-kun?"

Nago nodded as they walked together, following the directions of the people had just given them, and soon found themselves in the Uchiha district of Konoha..

They slowly walked around, taking in the sights of the now empty district. It certainly fit the idea of a ghost town. Where the town in Wave was empty because of the depression, the Uchiha district had an overhanging shadow of death. Both Nago and Megumi, being no strangers to death, handled the chill in their bones and were about to move forward when someone called them. "Hey, you two were the people who came with us back just now from Wave, aren't you?"

Megumi and Keisuke turned their attention to the voice and spotted the person that they had just inquired about. Nago then said. "That is right, and if my memory serves me right, you are Uchiha Sasuke-kun, right?"

Sasuke nodded and approached them, stopping in front of them. "That's right… since both of you are here… which saves me the trouble on finding you, I would like to make a request of you both."

Nago looked at him flatly, and then said. "If it is regarding the IXA system, and whether or not you are allowed to get one, I am sorry to say, Sasuke-kun, but the answer is no."

Sasuke fell silent for a moment, shocked at the sudden refusal that Nago had given him, but then recovered. "But you both don't understand! I must have that piece of armor, I need it to…"

Megumi then cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "…take revenge on your brother, this Uchiha Itachi, I suppose, for murdering your entire family?"

Sasuke looked shocked for a moment, and then said slowly. "How… how did you both find out about that?"

"It is quite simple, Sasuke-kun…" Megumi replied. "When we were on our way here, some people actually told him the gist of what happened. Now, it doesn't take a genius to deduce what is it that you wanted, and adding that to the fact that you gave us frequent glances when you thought that we weren't looking during the journey back in Wave, made your intentions quite clear to us, even if you didn't speak it out loud back then."

Sasuke took some time to digest this new information, and then once again made his plea. "Then you both would understand that I have to go after Itachi! I am an Avenger! I have to take my revenge on that man to make him pay for all he has done to me and my family!"

Nago just sighed and then said. "You know Sasuke-kun… this makes me even more reluctant to consider you at all, for a Rider System… not to mention that I believe you might want to be trained by us as well, is that correct?"

Sasuke was shocked at how these people would know of this intention of his as well. "But… but… you have to train me, Nago-san! I need to get stronger to….!"

Nago shook his head and said. "No, Sasuke-kun… in your current state, I do believe training you would be a bad idea. I understand and sympathize for your loss, we both truly do, but if we won't train you unless you show signs that you have realized your mistake, just as I did."

Megumi nodded and said. "Right now, you are walking in the path of self destruction, Sasuke-kun. Keisuke was once like you… chasing after criminals relentlessly. While it is indeed a good thing, his sense of justice is a bit warped, to the point that he did not believe in shades of grey, even going on a rampage when either he loses, or he is denied his quarry."

Nago nodded, smiling sadly as his wife reminded him of his past behavior. "While this seems totally unrelated to what you are now going through, Sasuke-kun… your obsession in obtaining power to defeat your brother can only lead to your self destruction, and sooner or later, you might consider doing anything to gain that power, no matter how illegal or wrong it is. The IXA system, by the way, is mainly used for protecting people, not a tool for a petty thing such as revenge. And do consider this… even after you do manage to take revenge on your brother, what would happen next? You would have no more goals to achieve… and all that is left would be emptiness. That is the fate of those who walk the path of the Avenger."

He then paused for a moment, and seeing the young Uchiha deep in thought, he then said. "Me and my wife have spoken our piece, Sasuke-san… do consider our words properly, and think about it. Once you think you are ready to forsake the path of the Avenger… do come and look for us. By that time, I do believe we can discuss your training, and help you to gain strength. Have a good day."

With that parting note, both Keisuke and Megumi Nago left the Uchiha district, leaving Sasuke to sort out his thoughts as to what had just been said to him by the two outsiders.

End of Chapter 4

Author's note: Another chapter finished! To be honest, this chapter is slightly longer than my other chapters, and since some of you readers requested it, I would strive to make longer chapters from now on. Thanks for all your support, and do please keep reading and reviewing! All your support means a lot to me.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider series belongs to Shotaro Ishimori and TOEI, while Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. In no way I own these two titles. As always in my story this will be AU for the Kamen Rider Kiva with some ideas from Kiva World in Decade.

Edited and Co-written with Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 5

Keisuke and Megumi soon arrived at the Hokage's manor after some more sightseeing in the village, where they were greeted by the Hokage's housekeeper, which they greeted politely. They then asked her where the others were, and the housekeeper, who was a retired kunoichi and former ANBU member, soon directed them to where the rest of their group was.

The rest of the Kiva gang was discussing what they have learned so far from their informative 'talk' with the Hokage earlier. Naruto, was at the moment, not present, as he was bringing Shizuka around, which he promised to do with the rest of the group later.

The sound of footsteps entering the room alerted them to Keisuke and Megumi's arrival, and Wataru soon stood and greeted the couple.

"Welcome back, Nago-san, Megumi-san… I trust that you have finished with your personal tour of this village?" The Fangire King asked them in his usual gentle and polite manner.

Keisuke nodded and said. "Yes we have, Wataru-kun… and trust me, we have found it to be quite informative, and most interesting as well."

Wataru nodded and said. "I see… well, come on over, Megumi-san… Nago-san… the rest of us would like to hear what you have learned during your personal exploration of the village." He then turned and led the couple back to the group.

Once they were all settled down, Maya then spoke to the couple. "Now, Megumi-san, Nago-san… would you please inform us on what you both have discovered during your personal exploration?"

Keisuke nodded and said. "As you wish, Maya-san." He then turned to the group and said. "But before I begin, I would like to explain something, and that is why Megumi and I did not join you and your sons back to the Hokage's mansion."

Maya nodded and said. "I see… do go on, Nago-san… I am most curious as to what had made you decide to break off from the group earlier."

Nago nodded and started to explain. "Well, Maya-san… the reason why I and Megumi broke away from the group earlier, was because during our journey back from Wave Country, we discovered that one of Kakashi-san's students have been giving stolen glances at both myself and Megumi, when he thought we weren't looking, which caught our attention."

Taiga smirked a little and said. "That person wouldn't be someone who wears a blue shirt with some kind of fan symbol behind it, and whose hair is styled like a duck's butt now, would it?"

The Kiva group chuckled at the description of one Sasuke Uchiha, though Maya admonished Taiga not to make fun of another person's hairstyle, no matter how true it is, and Taiga soon relented and apologized to his mother.

Keisuke continued after the laughter of the group had died down. "For your information, Taiga-san… your guess was correct; it was Uchiha Sasuke-san that I am speaking of. And what is interesting was that it began soon after he made some enquiries about our armor and Rider systems."

The Kiva gang nodded and Wataru said. "I remember now that after we explained that my armor and Taiga-niisan's are special, and the person donning them has to have a Fangire ancestry or Fangire blood running in them, he looked disappointed for a moment, but soon recovered. I suppose that was when he began to glance every now and then in your direction, Nago-san…"

Nago nodded and said. "You are correct, Wataru-kun… I suppose it is something that we all spotted as well."

Mio then looked thoughtful for a moment, after listening to her husband speak with Nago, and said. "Excuse me, Nago-san… I don't mean to be skeptic, but I find it odd for a young man like Sasuke Uchiha-san to be interested in the armor that we use for battle. Even without it, the ninja here in this world already has some amazing abilities that we have seen, and even heard about. Furthermore, there are no Fangires that exist in this world other than the ones that we are pursuing. What use could our Rider System be to a young ninja like him?"

Megumi nodded and said. "That's what I said to Keisuke in the beginning too, Mio-chan… and he said that we'd have to find out for ourselves. As we traveled through the village, we made rather discreet inquiries about Sasuke-san, and the information that we gleaned, made a lot of sense to us."

Nago nodded and said. "Apparently, a few years back, there was a tragedy in this village dubbed the infamous 'Uchiha Massacre'. The event that took place was that Sasuke's older brother, one Uchiha Itachi, who was one of Konoha's youngest ANBU Captains massacred his family one night for reasons unknown, leaving Sasuke the only survivor of the tragedy. Why Sasuke-san was spared, we do not know… but it is quite clear isn't it? The reason behind his inquiry about our armors, I mean."

Taiga nodded and said. "Indeed it is, Nago-san… but as we have stated earlier, the Kiva and Dark Kiva armor needs its users to be of Fangire ancestry like myself, or have Fangire blood in them, like Wataru to be of full use without any harmful side effects to the body. So, in a sense, it is impossible for him to use either armor for long without ruining his body."

Wataru then had a look of understanding on his face, after he heard his brother speak. "I think I know now what you are trying to say, Nago-san. The reason behind Sasuke-san's interest in you…. Could it be IXA?"

Keisuke nodded and said. "You are absolutely correct, Wataru-kun… since the IXA system, at least its current model does not need anyone to have any Fangire blood to use, nor does it have the detrimental effects on the human body like its previous model. That, and the fact that he has heard that I too, have been fighting Fangires for a long time, made me interesting to him."

Taiga then took this line of thought and said. "Interesting…. From what I heard, it seems that I can deduce the motive behind Sasuke's interest in you, as well as the IXA system, Nago-san. The way I see it, is that his motive for obtaining the IXA system, is to get revenge on his brother, and have you to train him to become stronger in line with his goal."

Nago nodded and said. "Spoken rather astutely, Taiga-san… that is exactly what Sasuke-san is after… though we turned him down, and myself and Megumi had set him straight by telling him of what I was like before. Hopefully, he will come around and change for the better, and not become the old me, before Wataru and Megumi changed me for the better."

Wataru and Megumi smiled at Nago's heartfelt statement, at that pleasant memory, before Wataru spoke. "I am glad that Megumi-san and I are able to change you for the better, Nago-san… but I sense from the way you speak, you are intrigued by Sasuke-san, aren't you?"

"Indeed, Wataru-kun… that boy reminds me so much of myself, it's almost scary to be honest. But I and Megumi could see, despite that the bad patch in life that he is going through right now, he has some potential that, with the right motivation, attitude and direction and training could develop him into someone great." Nago said rather wistfully.

"I see, Nago-san…" Wataru replied, agreeing to what his friend had said. "But didn't you mention that you had turned him down earlier when he asked you for training?"

"I did indeed, Wataru-kun…" Nago replied. "But I and Megumi also spoke, that I won't train him because of his current mindset, and I will consider training him after he has cast away his thoughts of revenge and forsake the path of an Avenger."

Maya then looked at the Fangire Hunter and said in a gentle, and yet mildly skeptical tone. "Forgive this old woman for being skeptical; Nago-san… but I do believe that you are taking a rather risky gamble here, don't you think? While I do respect you in trying to save the boy from his own darkness, just as my son did with yours, I still feel that this boy might be a bit hard to change, and you risk your good intentions biting you back in the future."

Keisuke nodded and said. "I understand your concerns. Maya-san… and while what you have said might be true… I still believe that, from my own experience, he still can be saved from his own darkness and brought to the light. If anything happens in the future, rest assured that I will deal with him myself, if it comes to pass."

Maya nodded and said. "Very well then, Nago-san…. But besides what you have learned about Sasuke-san, you had mentioned that you have found out some interesting information about this village now, haven't you?"

Megumi nodded and said in a neutral tone. "That we did, Maya-san… and trust me; the unfairness of it all really makes me a bit unhappy. It concerns both Naruto-kun, and Sasuke-san, if you all must know."

The Kiva gang immediately had an alert and wary expression when the name of their unofficial friend was mentioned. Maya, in particular, looked slightly tense at the mention of her unofficial son, and wondered what Megumi had to say. She had a rather strong feeling that she wasn't going to like whatever she is going to hear one bit.

She then took some time to compose herself and said in a neutral tone. "Go on, Megumi-san… please continue… I am most interested in what you have found out in regards to both of the boys that we have met earlier."

Megumi nodded, though she felt unnerved by the neutral tone that the former Queen of the Fangires used. Even her face had become a mask that was unreadable, and she suspected that she was reining in her emotions until she had finished hearing what Megumi had to say. Not that it mattered… the Kiva gang was slowly and surely becoming close, and a bit protective over a young blond ninja that went by the name of Uzumaki Naruto, and even she could tell, there would be some rather… strong reactions from the group once she finished her tale.

She then sighed and replied. "Alright, Maya-san… if you insist. To start, I would like to draw us back to something we have learnt earlier. After the Uchiha massacre, the village had somehow made Sasuke the village golden boy for surviving the massacre. In fact, everyone we talked to about him, had nothing but high compliments for the boy, and some of the girls we talked to, had in fact displayed the dreaded 'fangirl' syndrome. All in all, the village had practically placed the last Uchiha on a rather high pedestal just because he was the last of his clan."

Wataru looked thoughtful for a moment after listening, and then he said. "Just a moment, Megumi-san… I would like to interrupt you for a moment. While I understand, and I think we all do, and sympathize with Sasuke-san's loss of his family, I personally think that the way things are going; it is not going to be good for the development of the boy. I know for personal experience that Jiro, Ramon and Riki, are not like that at all despite being in the same situation as Sasuke-san's."

Keisuke nodded, and spoke, helping his wife out. "I know that, Wataru-kun… that is why I refused him when he was interested in me for training reasons, as well as the IXA system. It is my way to teach him not only to let go of the darkness within him, but also for him to learn some humility and not to take things for granted. Like it or not, with the status in this village, I am not surprised that the villagers or this village pandered to his every whim, just to keep him here, or loyal to the village, just in case he turned out to be like his elder brother in the future."

Taiga nodded and said. "Well, it makes a lot of sense… he must have some kind of quality or something that is invaluable to the village if they are willing to go through so much trouble to keep a young boy loyal to the village, if what you say is true, Nago-san."

Nago nodded and said. "We also wondered about that before we wandered into the Uchiha district of the village to look for Sasuke-san. What we found is this… it seems that the Uchiha family has something called the Sharingan, which translates to the Copy Wheel Eye. It is an eye ability that is unique to the Uchiha family, and it is similar to Kakashi-san's. Though I feel rather curious how he managed to get his Sharingan eye… but that is something I need to find out for another day."

He then paused for a moment and then said. "But coming back to the topic… what I and Megumi felt unhappy about is how Naruto-kun is treated very unfairly by this village. While Sasuke-san is lauded as the tragic little hero for surviving the massacre of his clan, and gets special treatment from the village, Naruto-kun, however is treated as the village scapegoat for the problems that has arisen after the Kyuubi's attack. Why I and Megumi felt that his treatment is extremely poorly is this. He is given a heavy burden by having the worst of the Bijuu sealed inside of him, keeping everyone safe from the beast, and what does he get? He gets treated very poorly in return… don't you all think that this is extremely unfair as well?"

As expected, the reactions within the Fangires of the Kiva group proved to be rather unpleasant. Slowly but surely, Fangire markings began to creep up their necks, and it was due to self control that the pureblood Fangires did not immediately change into their true forms there and then. It was also a miracle that they did not go on a rampage to demand justice for someone that they have already considered to be an unofficial friend and younger brother, and even a son.

It took some time for the Kiva group to get their barely restrained fury under control, and when they did, Taiga was the first one to speak, shaking his head in disgust. "I can't believe how foolish and idiotic the people of this village is. It is painfully obvious to us that Naruto-kun deserves more than he is getting right now. I mean, being given the responsibility of being a container of a Bijuu is no easy task, and furthermore if anyone deserves to be treated a hero, it is him."

Wataru grimaced and nodded, a mildly dark expression was present on his face, while Mio frowned at Naruto's gross and extremely unfair treatment by the villagers, who were safe from the Kyuubi because of him. Wataru then spoke. "I agree with what Taiga-niisan had spoken. Just like what I mentioned earlier, being the last of your clan does not mean it is something to boast, nor does it qualify you for some special treatment that you don't deserve. Jiro, Ramon and Riki are perfect examples of that."

Mio also supported her husband by saying. "Wataru-kun is right… furthermore, I think all this village has disregarded the late Fourth Hokage's wishes for Naruto-kun to be seen as a hero, due to his status as the Kyuubi's jailor. I can understand that when people are overcome with emotions of grief and anger, it is only natural to lash out at what they perceive as the source of their problems… but to continue doing this to Naruto-kun for so long, while Sasuke-san gets elevated to the status of the village golden boy just because of what has happened to him is extremely unfair." By this time, her tone was also becoming to become hard, something that everyone that knew her to be surprised, for they had never heard the normally gentle and sweet girl sound so bitter and unforgiving.

Maya nodded and then spoke in a rather frosty tone. "Yes indeed… if it were up to me, I would demand Naruto's parental custody to be handed to me immediately. I would not allow him to be in a place that doesn't appreciate him for what he is, and what he has done, even though it wasn't his choice to be the container of the strongest of the Bijuu. You would have thought that he would have been treated as a hero… but no, this village is too caught up in its grief, pain and prejudice to see how wonderful he is. Anyone would have been blind not to see how cheerful and friendly he is, but no… they are too caught up in the past and never see past the prisoner, while in fact, he is merely the jailor of that beast!"

By now, Maya was close to launching a full blown rant, and her tone was so frosty that even her sons and daughter-in-law, not to mention the Nagos was shivering slightly at the cold aura of fury that the former Queen of the Fangires was now giving out, and they had no doubt that the Hokage and the ninjas of this village could sense it as well.

It took some time for Maya to calm down and compose herself, before she turned towards her sons and daughter-in-law as well as the Nagos and said. "Now that we have learnt how this village treats two boys rather differently, and behaved extremely unfair for one of them, what do you all suppose we should do about this?"

Wataru thought deeply for a moment, and then said. "Well Okaa-san… since Nago-san and Megumi-san have already interacted with Uchiha Sasuke-san, I propose that they continue to handle his case, while we look out for Naruto-kun during our time here. Hopefully with our presence, we would be able to deter anymore potential attackers that might have any nasty ideas, or those that would attempt to kill him yet again.

Both Megumi and Keisuke nodded and said. "I think that would be prudent, Wataru-kun… after all, it is Naruto-kun that needs more protection and attention than Uchiha-san, based on what I have informed you all earlier."

A slight cough alerted them to someone else's presence, and they turned around, tensing up slightly, before relaxing when they saw who it was. The man in question had gravity defying silver hair, a mask covering the lower half of his face, and his headband, which had the Konoha symbol tilted slightly to cover his eyes. He then gave the Kiva gang one of his patented eye smiles and said. "Yo!" in his usual cheerful manner.

Maya then smiled at the cycloptic Jounin and said. "Ahh, Kakashi-san… how nice of you to drop by. Were you, by any chance, looking for us for some reason?"

Kakashi nodded and said. "Well, the Hokage asked me to check up on how you guys are settling down in his household, though I am glad that you all seem to have settled down. I have heard what you have spoken earlier, Maya-san… and I am very grateful that you all seem to care and feel protective over Naruto. He has faced many things during his childhood, and those of us whom have been tasked to watch over him during his childhood have also developed a soft spot for him." He also added in his mind. _Not to mention that he is my sensei's son, whom I admire quite well, and I am not going to let him down, in my sensei's memory._

Maya nodded and smiled at him. "We have indeed settled down quite well, Kakashi-san… and we really should thank the Hokage for the hospitality that he has given us. I doubt that other foreign emissaries that your village has received will also receive the same treatment as we did." She said rather pleasantly.

Kakashi just chuckled and said. "Well, you do have a point there, Maya-san… usually we would house visiting foreign dignitaries in the New Leaf Hotel, which is one of the more upper class kind of hotels that we usually reserve for them. But in your case, Maya-san… the Hokage is quite pleased that some people are personally taking Naruto, whom he already consider as someone that is like a grandson to him, under their wing. That is why he made the decision to accommodate you all in his own household."

Taiga just nodded and said. "It is understandable, Kakashi-san… after all, we had nothing but good experiences to refer to when it comes to Naruto-kun from the time that we had spent with him during our return, so it is not so surprising that we had taken a shine for him."

Kakashi just chuckled and said. "Then obviously you people don't know that Naruto is quite well known as quite the prankster here in Konoha now do you?"

The Kiva gang suddenly looked interested in this little fact, and Taiga looked rather amused and said. "Oh really, Kakashi-san? Please, do enlighten us on this juicy little tidbit of info about someone that we already consider as an unofficial friend or family member."

Kakashi just chuckled and then started to inform the Kiva gang of Naruto's past exploits, from the minor pranks that he had pulled, to his most famous exploit, the defacing of the Hokage monuments, in which it took many ANBU, Jounin to chase after him after several hours, without any success of nabbing him, until he was caught by his sensei in the Ninja Academy, one Umino Iruka.

Mio then giggled, and Maya just smiled at the past antics of their unofficial younger brother and son, and Wataru chuckled, shaking his head in amusement at the orange clad blonde haired ninja's past exploits. Taiga even laughed at how silly their unofficial younger brother has made the ninja members of this village.

After some time, when the Kiva group had gotten over their amusement at a certain blond ninja's past antics, Taiga spoke. "I can't believe my unofficial younger brother had such an interesting history behind him. I assume he was punished, Kakashi-san? And for curiosity's sake, I heard you mention the terms ANBU, Jounin quite often earlier. May I assume those are the ranks that you have within the Ninja population?"

Kakashi just smiled and nodded. "That he does, Taiga-san…" The Jounin spoke. "As for being punished, well, Iruka didn't punish him that much, except by asking him to clean up his mess, though the Hokage did hold a discreet meeting which highlighted on how lax we are in Konoha in terms of internal security. If an Academy Student was able to pull this off under the noses of everyone, then it is possible for our enemies to do the same. Since then, internal security has been beefed up, though we do manage to keep up our lax attitudes, just to fool any potential spies that might be sent to our village."

He paused for a moment before continuing. "And as for your later question, those terms are indeed the ranking system that we have here in the Elemental Nations. From an Academy Student, he or she will progress on to the rank of Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, and then of course there is the Tokubetsu or Special Jounin, who is usually equipped with special skills that are often used in a certain department, and of course ANBU, or the special forces within the ninja system, as well as Hunter-nin, which is given the task of going after rogue ninjas that has abandoned their villages for one reason or another, and so on and so forth."

"That is indeed interesting, Kakashi-san, and we really appreciate the information… but do you have anything else to tell us, besides what you have mentioned earlier?" Maya said rather inquisitively, that made the Jounin sigh.

Kakashi then nodded and said with a solemn expression on his face. "Well, Maya-san, I have to be honest with you all. Your presence here has been detected by the Konoha council, most likely due the power discharge that you people had given out earlier in the Hokage's office. I also wanted to tell you that there are rumors of ANBU that is loyal to one other person other than the Hokage, and most likely this person would have discovered you as well, so I just wanted to warn you all to be on your toes. Secondly, the council wishes for you all to be present in a surprise council meeting that they have just convened."

The Jounin then paused for a moment and said. "The Hokage of course, has attempted to refuse their request, since you are his personal guests after all, but to no avail. He… he wishes for me to escort you to him, and he will bring you all before the council, since they seem to want to speak to you all for some reason."

Maya nodded and said. "I see…. Well, I can't say for myself, but I think we all can agree to that… after all, it is the Hokage that has given us the hospitality of his home for us to stay after all, and I for one, cannot allow trouble to come to his door. Lead the way, Kakashi-san… we'll meet with this council of yours, and see what they want from us."

Kakashi nodded and said. "Very well then… now, would you all please follow me? This way please."

The Kiva gang nodded as they followed the silver haired Jounin through Konoha's streets once more, until they reached the Hokage's office, where they were ushered in by the Hokage himself.

He waited until they were all inside, and then spoke. "I take it that Kakashi had told you why I wanted to see you, haven't you?"

Maya nodded and said. "That he did, Hokage-sama… I assume that this council of yours wanted to see us?"

Sarutobi nodded and sighed. "Yes, indeed, Maya-san…. The council convenes in half an hours time, so please be prepared. And to be honest, I didn't want this to happen, but Danzo, a former rival of mine, as well as my old teammates insisted on it. I must warn you about the nature of this meeting, however. I might be wrong, but if things go the way I predict, it is most likely that somehow, you have to give up the secrets of your power, for the benefit of Konoha." He said the last part with some disgust. "Furthermore, it is likely that they will not accept your presence here as well, once they have learned the true natures of some of you here."

The Kiva gang took some time to digest this piece of information for some time, before Wataru spoke. "Hokage-sama, I appreciate you informing us of the council's plans, and it is only natural if they don't accept us. But rest assured, we won't share the secrets of our powers, nor will we tolerate any attempts to sabotage us from completing our mission here. Furthermore, we won't also tolerate anyone that will impede us in our temporary guardianship of one Uzumaki Naruto. You can mark our words, the outcome for anyone that attempts to do that will not be… pleasant." His words were hard and full of steel, and Sarutobi could feel that what this man had said was deadly serious, and what is worse is that they do have the power to back up those words.

"I see…. Then I am assured that everything will go well then… please get yourself ready for the council meeting then. We shall meet again in my office in half an hours time, and I will escort you myself to the council chambers." Sarutobi replied.

"That is acceptable, Hokage-sama…" Maya replied. "We shall meet again later here, when we have made our necessary preparations." With that parting note, the Kiva gang exited the Hokage's office, leaving Sarutobi alone to rub his temples at the headache that Danzo and his former teammates, not to mention the civilian members of the Konoha Council had caused him to have. He could already feel that this coming council meeting was something that would not be forgotten for some time, due to the nature of its content.

End of Chapter 5

Authors note: Whew! Another chapter finally finished! It seems that there is going to be a minor showdown between the Kiva gang and the Konoha Council in the near future, so please stay tuned to learn more of this story!

Please Read and Review!


	7. Announcement

Announcement

Hey there people... it's been a while I updated, I know. I just wanted to let you all know that I am undergoing a lot of RL issues, some good and some bad. But I want to reassure all of you that I have no intention in giving up updating my stories, and I am in the process of writing up chapters for some of them.

I ask that you all bear with me, since updates are going to be quite slow, but I will try to crank out chapters like I used to alright. Once again, I apologize for the delay in updates for all my stories.

My apologies and best regards

Andy a.k.a steinerdavion2183


End file.
